Duel of Hearts
by sci-fiwitch
Summary: It's post-Hogwarts. Fate has decided to bring 2 bitter enemies together in this tale of romance and tragedy. COMPLETE!
1. The Carnevale

Chapter 1 – Carnevale

  
Hermione was very excited on her graduation day as she walked proudly up to Professor Dumbledore to receive her scroll. She was feeling on top of the world, everything she had ever wanted in life – Head Girl of Hogwarts in her year, valedictorian and acceptance as a trainee Auror with McGonagall – had come true. Her parents were proud of her and immediately after graduation they had given her an all expense paid trip to any place in Europe. Hermione had always wanted to visit Italy and the opportunity presented itself when she received a letter from Gianluca, a family friend. He had invited her to visit Venice and experience the Carnevale, the annual festival before the Christian Lent season.

The train arrived at the Stazione di Santa Lucia in Venice a day before the festival and already there were many tourists bustling around on a cold spring morning. Hermione was lugging her heavy suitcase of silk and wool costumes for the festival. She had read about the major event where Venetians don spectacular masks and costumes for a ten-day street party but all the reading didn't prepare her for the real thing. Standing at the entrance of the train station, she was mesmerized the spill of churches and strange tilting buildings along murky green canals. The peal of church bells mixed with the sound of _vaporettos_ (water buses) plying the Grand Canal was heard amidst the chatter of tourists. Venice remained very much a distinctly romantic and mysterious place inspiring countless writers and poets. 

"Hermione! Welcome to La Serenissima," a voice called out from the crowd.

"Gianluca!" she dropped her luggage and hugged her friend. He looked just the way she remembered him--a portly middle-aged man with dark eyes and balding head. Gianluca was a medical doctor in his own practice and had remained a bachelor. Hermione's mother had hoped he would marry and settle down but he always told her with a knowing smile, "I already have a god-daughter in Hermione. What more could I want?"

"Come, I've got a place ready for you," he said enthusiastically as he took her luggage and jumped into a nearby water taxi. Gianluca brought her to a lovely studio apartment on the fourth floor with a magnificent view of the Rialto Bridge. He told her that his friend was out of town and had agreed to let her use it for the time being. 

"I'll pick you up at six o'clock. _Ciao!_

Flopping down on the soft bed, she wondered what Harry and Ron were doing back home. She resisted the urge to owl them about her holiday – they would be insanely jealous of her. Anyway, they would be meeting again in a month to begin their Auror training at Hogwarts. Hermione kept her wand away. _Tonight, I'll join the muggles and have fun!_

It had started to drizzle in the evening but it didn't dampen the dazzling fervor of the Venetian crowds. Hermione had worn a yellow-gold Elizabethan gown made from silk and lace. It had a full skirt and bodice, fairly conventional by carnival standards but extremely heavy. Donning a pretty half-mask of feathers and sequins, Hermione was virtually unrecognizable as Gianluca stared with his mouth open. 

"What is it?" she asked coyly.

"_Tu__ sei bellassima_," came his reply as he grasped his chest. _You are very beautiful._ "Oh, my heart..."

Hermione laughed and playfully swatted his arm. Gianluca was dressed as a harlequin, the opposite of her regal costume. They must have made quite an odd couple as they drew curious stares from crowds who were also making their way to San Marco Square. Gianluca said they would meet his friends at the nearby _trattoria_ for some food later.

As soon as they reached San Marco Square, tumblers, jesters and mimes performing their acts greeted them as children threw confetti into the air. She was impressed by some of the glitters, spangles and furs worn by the revelers as they paraded, preened and paused for photos. They watched a parade of floats along the Grand Canal. Everyone was ludicrously excited about the event. Gianluca took her through the narrow streets and alleyways of Venice to avoid the maddening crowd but at every turn there were parties, drinking and dancing. 

They ate _panini_and drank _prosecco_ wine at one of the _trattorrias_ tucked in the back streets of Venice. There was a heightened sense of merriment and general irresponsibility as Hermione received her share of catcalls, hisses and whistles from amorous men.

She chose to ignore them and watched the fun from her seat. Gianluca was enjoying himself as he openly flirted with the women there. 

"Hermione! Why are you sitting there alone?" he asked in drunken stupor.

"I'm fine, Luca. Don't worry about me," she said with a smile.

"No. I HAVE to do something... see that signor over there by the bar? He's alone too."

Hermione was puzzled by Gianluca's muffled point when she noticed the tall gentleman dressed in a Moorish costume standing by the bar. He was wearing a bejeweled turban, velvet black half mask and a black fur-trimmed cloak around his broad shoulders. She blushed furiously when he said, "Go over there and kiss him."

She made a face. "Luca, you're disgusting."

He gave her a mischievous wink. "You have to have a feeling of recklessness and abandon to truly enjoy the Carnevale. Come on, take the challenge."

"Ha! I will bet ten euros that she will not do it," one of Luca's friends said.

"I accept!" Luca said confidently as they placed their bets on the table.

Kissing a stranger was totally unacceptable but the Moor intrigued her. Suddenly, an idea started to form in her mind. She could mistake him for a friend and apologize for it later. No one could recognize her in costume. It was perfect! 

Hermione turned to Gianluca and declared, "All right. I'll do it."

"That's the spirit," she heard him say as she made her way to the Moor. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder boldly to get his attention. "_Pietro__?__ Pietro Dante! Vieni qui e baciami,"_ she said loudly. _Come here and kiss me._

She couldn't tell his expression behind the mask but she felt inexplicably drawn to his mysterious appearance. She placed both her hands on his shoulders and kissed him lightly on his pale lips.

Hermione was surprised by the softness and warmth of his mouth as her heart skipped a beat. She began to pull away but he caught her hand and said in a low voice, "_Guardisi__ da, e'piu facile dare un bacio che dimenticarlo."_ _Beware,__ it is easier to give a kiss than to forget it._

"_Oh, mi dispiace.__ E'solo colpa mia_," she said quickly flushing pink with embarrassment. "_Ho pensato che foste Pietro_." _Oh, I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I thought you were Pietro._

He waved his hand. "_Non importa.__ Ti posso offrire qualcosa drink?" Forget it. Can I offer you a drink?_

"_Signor, vino per la signorina_," he told the bartender. _Wine for the lady.___

Hermione started but decided to oblige him and sat down. "_Grazie._" _Thank you._

"_Piacere__.__ E'da sola?"_ he asked. _My pleasure, are you here on your own?_

"_No, signor.__ Sono con della amici_." She pointed towards her table. _No, I'm with friends._

He looked at Gianluca and his rowdy bunch of friends. "_Sembrano__ occupati con che cosa stanno facendo." They seem to be occupied with what they're doing._

"_Le piacerebbe venire conoscere degli amici?"she_ offered.  _Would you like to meet my friends?_

He shook his head. Feeling a little disappointed by his refusal, she quickly finished her wine and stood up. "_Devo__ andarmene.__ Mi aspettana."  I have to go now. My friends are waiting for me._

"_Signorina__, quando la rivedro_?" he suddenly asked. _When will I see you again?_

Hermione's cheeks burned-- he wanted to see her again. "_Si__.__ Domani vediamo Il Ponte Rialto dopo le sei." Yes, tomorrow meet me at the __Rialto__Bridge__ after six._

She could feel his eyes on her and a smile crept over her lips as she walked away. It was amazing! This was not something she would normally do -- rush into a situation like this twenty seconds after saying hello. She giggled--Gianluca was right. The Carnevale was just beginning.

The next morning, Hermione woke up freezing from the cold and nearly jumped when her bare feet touched the icy floor tiles. Apparently, she had forgotten to turn up the heater in her drunken state. It was a miracle that she made it back to her apartment in one piece. 

Gianluca had left her a note. They were supposed to attend an opera at the Teatro La Fenice. Bollocks! It was already noon and the show was supposed to start in an hours' time. 

The freezing shower gave her the wake up call she needed. Pulling on a light blue costume of the goddess Athena and a wool cape, she rushed out to meet Gianluca at the theatre. 

They were staging Verdi's Carmen. The theater was crowded with tourists and Italians alike. By the time they came out she was anxious to return to the Rialto. She noticed a familiar figure leaning against the wall opposite the theater. 

_The Moor! Was he at the opera too?_

Before she could call him, the sirens rang loudly everywhere and people were yelling, "_Aqua alta!_"  _High tide!_

"Hermione, come quickly!" Luca shouted. 

"But…" She turned to the Moor but he was gone. Reluctantly she followed Gianluca.

They made it back to the Rialto but Hermione's costume was ruined. It was her favorite color and now she had nothing appropriate to wear for her date. Standing on the balcony of her apartment, she could see the tides had come in and flood the streets. This can't be happening, Hermione thought in distress. She had to stay in her apartment until the tide subsided. 

"Hermione, what is bothering you?" 

She turned to Gianluca who was filling his pipe-- he had noticed her restlessness.

"I'm supposed to meet someone…and I can't go out," she complained.

"Someone you met in Venice?" 

She pouted in mock annoyance. "Luca, I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"Of course you are. But your parents may not be too happy with your flirting with strangers," he said, shaking his shiny bald head.

"No, Luca. You are not going to tell them!" she was horrified. 

Luca laughed. "Don't worry, Hermione. I won't tell them – promise me you'll be careful."

"Yes, _Daddy_," she said in jest. She was always amused when he went all paternal on her.

When it was safe to wander around again, she quickly donned her Elizabethan costume and rushed to the bridge hoping he might still be there. Hermione walked through the crowded bazaar and stood on top of the bridge resignedly. Maybe she was never meant to meet him.  
  
Suddenly, she felt hands circling her waist and a smooth voice purred, "_Signorina__, spero che non abbiate attesso troppo lungo_." _I hope you didn't wait too long._  
  
Hermione's heartbeat raced with excitement as she turned to him, their masked faces inches apart and breaths misting in the cold. 

"_Come lo avete conosciuto eravate me_?" she asked. _How did you know it was me?_

"_Non posso dimenticare una donna bella_," he replied. _I cannot forget a beautiful woman_.

She thought he was going to kiss her and closed her eyes but he pulled away. 

"_Ho prenotato due biglietti per Il Ballo Carnevale. Le piacerebbe uscire con me?"_ he asked. _I've reserved two tickets for the Carnevale Ball. Would you like to go out with me?_

"_Si__, va bene."_ _Yes, all right._

Hermione had never been to a masquerade ball before. He brought her on a gondola ride through the narrow canals towards the Doge's Palace. Fairy lights were strung criss-crossing the canals above them as winter mists rose up from the water to shroud the ancient buildings giving Venice a spectral air of ethereal timelessness. 

Hermione dipped her fingers into the icy canal as the waters lapped insistently against wood and stone. She found the Moor silently observing her from his seat on the edge of the gondola and his mouth was curled in a smirk. He seemed pleased that she was enjoying herself.

When they arrived at the Doge's Palace, masked ushers in colorful attire met them. Hermione gasped at the plush interior of the ballroom -- the magnificent frescoes, chandeliers and tapestries surrounded the guests. Two chamber ensembles were playing minuets and waltzes as guests in resplendent costumes danced around the floor. 

"_Balliamo__?"_ her date asked. _Shall we dance?_

_"No grazie. Non so ballare,"_ she quickly answered and gestured over to the tables. _No, thanks.__ I'm not very good at dancing. _ 

She didn't want to embarrass her date with her inexperience. Dancing the minuet was not one of the things she thought she would be doing in Venice. Her date was kind enough to understand her pleas and led her to the sumptuous spread at the end of the ballroom. They had a quick bite and started to explore the place. They came to a long terrace with stone arches facing the Adriatic Sea. Pretty gondolas were bobbing up and down in the canal below them as moonlight reflected on the calm waters.

"_Che__ bella stanotte?"_ she exclaimed and took a deep breath of the night air. _Isn't it lovely tonight?_

_"Si.__ Tu sei bellissima signorina_," he whispered and pulled her into his arms and started to move with the music. _Yes, you are very beautiful._  He seemed insistent on dancing with her. 

She cocked her head to one side and smiled. 

_"C'e qualcosa che non va?"_ he asked, surprised by her reaction. _Something is wrong?_

_"No, niente.__ E proprio un bel posto_," she said and rested her head on his chest, his warm body pressed against hers. _No, nothing. It's really nice to be here._

The hours seemed to pass quickly and the night was almost over. He took her back to her apartment in a gondola. Hermione was unwilling to let this night end as she turned to him and said, "_Grazie di tutto. Spero che ci reverdremo presto."_ _Thanks for everything. I hope we meet again soon._

"_Si__, vorrei riverderti, Signorina_ _Elizabeth,"_ he replied and kissed her hand lightly.  _Yes, I'd like to see you again, Miss Elizabeth._

Hermione almost laughed out loud when he called her "Elizabeth". He must have deduced it from the costume she wore!

"_Mi chiamo Hermione_," she told him. _My name's Hermione._

Somehow he found her name funny as he chuckled. "Hermione? _Come nel opera treatrale dello Shakespeare?"_ _As in Shakespeare's play?___

"_Si__, che bene.__ Dicami il vostro nome."_ _Yes, that's right. Tell me you name._

"_Il nome e Othello_," he answered and gave a low bow. _My name is Othello._

Under normal circumstances she would have berated him for making fun of her but he was dressed the part of the Moor. Sighing resignedly, she bade him good night and closed the door, the sweet promise to meet again gladdened her heart.

The next day, she visited the museums and art galleries of Venice with Gianluca. Thankfully she had on her goddess Athena costume that was lighter than her Elizabethan gown and less cumbersome. The day was quite warm. She was waiting for a _vaporetto_ to the island of Murano when she spotted someone walking towards her. He was wearing a dark green coat, breeches and boots and a feathered hat. Her heart nearly missed a beat when he said, "_Buon__ giorno_ Hermione." _Good day._

She recognized the voice. They must really stop meeting like this, she mused. "Othello, _come va ?"_ _How are you?_

"_Bene__, grazie.__ Ho pensato at te tutto til giono. _ _Dove va?"_ he replied in a suave tone. _Fine, thank you. I've been thinking about you all day. Where are you going?_

"Murano."

_"Posso farle compagnia_?" _May I join you?_

_"Va bene."_ _Okay._

They visited the glass factory and walked around the tiny island, enjoying each other's company. They talked about many things and discussed their holiday plans while sharing ice cream at the local _gelateria_. She was going to Rome while he to France after the Carnevale. He told her that there would be a grand celebration at San Marco Square tonight to mark the end of the Carnevale and he wanted to take her there to watch the floats and fireworks. She gladly accepted. 

The evening was surreal as the Venetian crowd turned up in full force to watch the spectacular event. At midnight, the bells of Basilica San Marco rang and an effigy of 

"Carnevale" was burned, marking the end of the festival and everyone went back in a somber mood. Hermione never felt so much excitement in span of a few days. She turned to 'Othello' standing beside her, wondering if he would finally reveal himself to her.

After the event they decided to take a slow stroll back to her place. 

"_E'stato__ molto divertente,"_ she said in a pensive mood. _It was a lot of fun._ They stopped halfway to listen to the church bells ringing signifying the Christian Lent season. 

"_Hermione, chiuda i vostri occhi,"_ he whispered as he drew her to him. _Close your eyes._

"_Othello, non voglio precipitare…,"_ she began but was silenced by a warm and passionate kiss. _I don't want to rush…_

Tongues dueled and hands roamed with urgent need. Her knees almost gave way as she clung to him in desperation. A sigh escaped her lips, savoring the taste of forbidden emotions as he pulled away and began to lift her mask.

"_Non ho aperto i vostri occhi_ ," he said, breathing hard. _Don't open your eyes._

Hermione merely nodded and waited with bated breath. _What was he going to do?_

"You can open them now, Granger…"

Her eyes flew open with shock as she recognized that condescending tone anywhere. In front of her was none other than Draco Malfoy in the place of 'Othello', holding the Moor's mask in his hand. 

"Malfoy!"

Hermione back-pedaled until she slammed into the wall, wide-eyed and hand covering her mouth in horror. She had kissed Ferret Boy! How did this happen? Could the caring and romantic stranger she had met a few days back be Malfoy? Where were the snide remarks and cruel name-calling?

"You! How dare you! You tricked me!" she screeched in fury.

"Didn't want to burst your fantasy bubble…," he countered, grinning viciously. "Besides, it was you who came on to me the first time, remember?"

All her illusions of romance crashed and burned brightly in front of her as she braced against the cold wall for support and fought a wave of nausea. If Malfoy gloats to everyone about their lusty encounter…her life would be ruined, her reputation sullied. Harry and Ron would never speak to her again.

Draco stepped closer to her. "You should be honored that I deigned to kiss you, mudblood. Besides, purebloods have been known to have muggle lovers before…"

"Get away from me!" she hissed and pushed him away, angered by his insinuations as his cynical laughter rang in her ears. 

She was too distraught to realize she had wandered into a secluded part of Venice. The silence was unnerving until she noticed a group of people dressed in purple robes and long cloths covering their heads, chanting prayers and dispersing pungent frankincense into the air. It was a very severe and somber procession, a contrast to the color and festivities of the Carnevale. They seem to be heading towards a church. 

The evening was getting very late and her feet were aching from all the walking. She decided to return to her apartment, pack her things and leave at first light. Venice was not big enough for the both of them. As she turned the corner she saw a few men outside her apartment. She could see their faces clearly under the street lamp-- it was Crabbe, Goyle and Avery. 

_I should've known they would be in the vicinity_, she thought hatefully. It was obvious she was outnumbered and her wand was not by her side. Worry turned to panic as she glanced around and realized there was no one else. _Where is everybody?_

_If I could slip into one of the alleys...too late, they've seen me._

They began to walk towards her as Hermione frantically thought of an escape route. She would not be able to outrun them but if she could pull a bluff...

"Hello Granger. Surprised to see us?" Crabbe spoke while the others snickered.

"Did Malfoy send you? Too coward to do his own dirty work?" she spat out.

"No, you're wrong. We thought we'd surprise him," Goyle said as he made a grab for her but she sprung back in self-defense.

"Come any closer and I'll hex you!" she threatened as she stared defiantly at them.

Her bluff seemed to have worked as they fell back hesitantly. They may be dim-witted but it won't be long before they realize she was wandless. She wasn't planning on staying to find out as she sprinted off towards a darkened alley, hoping to lose them in the maze of streets. 

Her sandals were making too much noise until she was forced to take them off. Her toes were freezing as she ran barefooted on wet ground. _Sanctuary_, she thought. They would not dare enter holy ground. There had to be a church that was open at this hour.

Hermione came across an old building with a huge cross and towering steeples. She knocked the door and shouted in desperation, "_Aiuto__!_ let me in!" Help!

Long shadows whisked past the building as the marble statues stood pale, watching and intimidating. No one seemed to answer her. Hermione sensed they were close and started running again. She had to get into a church. Tired and out of breath, she sank against a brick wall in a deserted street. She didn't hear any more footsteps tailing her. Suddenly her pursuers appeared on broomsticks above her, their faces twisted with rage at being tricked.

The last thing she heard was one of them shouted, _"Crucio!"_

Immediately, Hermione felt inconceivable pain as she doubled over and everything went black.

She woke up in a darkened room filled with antique furniture and heavy tapestries--vaguely remembering what had happened. In the far corner of the room was a tall fair-haired man in dark robes – he was looking out the window, his expression troubled. Hermione drew a sharp breath as she tried to sit up but her head was spinning and her limbs refused to move. Pain shot through her body like a bolt of lightning as disturbing memories flashed in front of her eyes.  _What happened to me?_

"You're awake," the man said as he walked towards the bed.

"Don't touch me!" she croaked weakly in fear when she recognized Draco Malfoy. Her throat was parched, lips cracked and dry.

He stood at the foot of the bed and folded his arms. "You're safe here, Granger." 

"Why have you brought me here? Where is this place?" she demanded in an exasperated tone, tears stinging her eyes. 

"Malfoy Villa. Actually, I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon," he said with a crooked smile. "You were attacked."

"What are you saying? I can't remember anything." She couldn't believe that he didn't plan the whole thing. "Let me go."

"Granger, you wouldn't want to be out there right now," he said with a cryptic tone. "You're in no condition to move."

Hermione swallowed hard as she declared, "So, I'm now your prisoner."

She was puzzled by the reason he kept her alive and the motives Malfoy would want to save her…unless it was for his own benefit. She quickly glanced down at her body and realized to her absolute horror that she was not wearing her blue dress anymore. A black shirt barely covered her hips, exposing her long legs and bandages crudely covered her bruises. He couldn't have, he wouldn't…she thought in despair but the shirt could only belong to him.

"Where are my clothes?" she demanded angrily.

"You have no use of them now. I had to treat your wounds."

She let out a strangled sob as the thought of Draco touching her filled her with dread. 

As if he had read her mind, he told her, "Don't worry. Your virtue is still intact." 

_What!_

Hermione blushed furiously. _How could he have known? He must have looked…_

"You must rest now. I will bring soup for you when you are well enough to eat," he said and left the room.

Malfoy must have cast a sleep spell on her as she slowly succumbed to a dreamless slumber. She didn't know how long she had slept. Snuggling into the soft pillows, Hermione felt very comfortable. It reminded her of the feeling she had whenever Harry was around. Harry! Immediately, her eyes shot open and stared at the intricate ceiling of green and gold.

Then a small groan came from a mess of blond hair that peeked from under the covers next to her. Hermione screamed and tried to get away from Malfoy, instead she fell unceremoniously onto the cold floor, dragging the covers with her. _Owww__!_

"What the hell!" Malfoy sat up and cursed loudly. He found Hermione in a heap of limbs and covers and began to laugh.

"What are you doing in my bed?" she asked furiously. She wanted to know why he was sleeping beside her and he was sleeping naked. Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth dropped -- it was the first time she had seen a naked man and it had to be Draco Malfoy, a very buff Draco Malfoy.

"Correction, Granger. This is MY bed and I refuse to sleep anywhere else," he answered haughtily. When he caught on, he smirked. "Like what you see Granger?"

"Ugh!" 

She quickly averted her gaze with disgust as Draco shifted to put on his robe. He walked over to her side and said, "Time to wash up."

Without waiting for her reply, he lifted her from the floor and walked to the bathroom. Pressed against his bare chest, his musky cologne assaulted her senses as she clung to his robe. They entered the brass-gilded bathroom. He set her down on the edge of the bathtub and turned on the taps.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she asked as he dropped some witch hazel oil and rose hips into the bath tub. Apparently, Draco knew of their antiseptic qualities.

"You need fresh bandages," he simply said. "Take off your shirt."

"No, I mean yes. I …I can do this by myself," she stammered, hoping he would take the hint and leave.

But he had this incredulous look on his pointed face. "I would like to see you try…"

"Malfoy, get out!" 

When he was gone, Hermione carefully unbuttoned her shirt and stood up stiffly to inspect the bandages. She gasped when she saw her own reflection in the long bathroom mirror. Her face was bumped and purple. Some of the bandages on her body had bloodstains and medicinal herbs in them. She managed to remove most of her bandages and taking a soaked terry cloth, she cleaned her wounds. There was one particular deep gash across her back, from her shoulder to her hip. Removing the bandage was nearly impossible, let alone clean it. Tears welled in her eyes as she reached painfully for it.

"Let me…" a voice whispered from behind her as gentle hands peeled the bandage covering her back. She stared horrified as Malfoy's reflection appeared next to hers in the mirror.  
  
"No!"

"Don't be an ass, Granger. By the way, I've seen lots of naked women before and you're no different," he said flatly. 

_What did he mean by that?_

Somehow, she felt it wasn't a compliment coming from him. She sucked in her breath sharply as part of the bandage stuck to her wet wound. Then taking the cloth from her, Draco dabbed her back with it. The water turned a shade of crimson as he rinsed the cloth. 

"I'm not familiar with healing spells. I have my wand with me. If you tell me what to say, I may be able to accelerate the healing process," he said.

"I know a few," Hermione answered and with her instructions, he managed to alleviate her pain. Draco must have noticed she was feeling uncomfortable without any clothes on as he kept his eyes glued to her back. After he had finished with the healing spells, he helped her put on her clothes.

"What do you want from me?" she had to know what he was up to. 

"Nothing – for now," he said dully. "I don't intend my family to find out that a mudblood is staying in Malfoy Villa."

He had a point there. 

"Thank you, Draco," she said quietly. His name felt strange on her tongue and he looked up at her in surprise too. "I…I thought that since we were going to be here for a while…I thought it was only proper that…"

"You can call me Draco… but none of this leaves the room. Understood?"

She nodded her head and yawned. The morning's debacle had drained her strength but she needed to get certain things straight. "What about our…our sleeping arrangements?"

"What about our sleeping arrangements?" he echoed with a mischievous grin

"You can't expect me to share the bed with you!" she exclaimed. 

"You're welcome to sleep on the floor if you like but I'm not giving up my bed for a mudblood," he argued. Hermione realized he was making life very difficult for her.

"But…but you sleep without…without…" Her face wrinkled with revulsion.

"That's the way I sleep. Don't worry, I won't rape you," he told her bluntly.

She pondered her options – the floor looked very hard and cold and the bed was big enough for the both of them. Reluctantly, she acquiesced to their sleeping arrangements. "…as long as we have an agreement." 

As the days went by, Hermione observed Draco – it became clear that he didn't intend to harm her. He never allowed her to wander out of the bedroom and had cast a locking spell whenever he was out, insisting that it was for her safety. In exchange, he indulged her requests for books to read and allowed her to owl her parents that she was all right.  He had an amazing collection of magical books in his possession – books that kept her occupied for long periods of time.  She was particularly fascinated by the history of his family – it was written in one of the books that his ancestors came from the ancient and mystical Avalon.

"I've always thought myself as a descendent of Merlin himself," he declared proudly.

"What?" 

Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Son of Merlin – NOT!" 

"At least I have IMPORTANT ancestors," he replied haughtily.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to belittle your ancestry but all this is so well documented.  Did you know you have relatives in Russia?" Her fingers lightly traced the family tree. "I believe it says here that his name was…Rasputin."

"Let me see that!" He made a grab for the book at which she quickly hid it behind her back.

"Hey! Wait your turn."

"FINE." Draco huffed and stormed out of the room.

_Really, he has no sense of humor at all!_

Despite their differences, they began to form a closeness that surprised even her. Draco started having his meals with her and even managed to carry on polite conversations without ending in a shouting match. _He was probably lonely in this big house,_ she thought.

From the bedroom window, she could see it was always snowing heavily outside. She guessed she was somewhere on the Appenines or the Swiss Alps. She wanted to run in the snow, make snowmen, feel snowflakes on the tip of her tongue… 

_I am a bird in a gilded cage…a prisoner in this house. I can't wait to leave this place._

One evening, while they were having dinner, she said, "Draco…I need a more appropriate attire. This seems hardly decent."

His eyebrow cocked up with mock amusement as his eyes ran up and down her body. "Personally, I prefer you in my shirt. I'll see if I can find some of mother's dresses somewhere."

Later, he brought some of his mother's old clothes to her – dresses made from heavy velvet, lace, silk and fur. Hermione stared at them and said, "I…I can't wear these. I'll only ruin them."

Narcissa Malfoy certainly had expensive tastes in muggle clothes.

Draco waved his hand and dismissed the thought. "I doubt she will wear them again. Go ahead, put them on."

When she appeared in one of Narcissa's dresses, Draco cocked his head to one side and rubbed his chin. Then, he chuckled as if tickled by her appearance. "The color's off and the material just isn't you."

For once, she readily agreed with him. She couldn't tell where the strings ended and the straps began.

"Are you properly clothed?  It'll be cold outside," he said, putting on his gloves.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears.  "You mean…you're letting me outside?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Granger. Are you coming or not?" 

He tapped his foot impatiently. Hermione hesitated for a moment before grabbing a fur coat and followed him.  The cold wind hit her the moment she stepped out ankle-deep in the snow. She stood in awe at the sight of the mountains, looming high above her in their magnificent splendor -- the scenery out here was definitely much better.

Draco had disappeared down the path as she struggled to catch up with his long strides. She followed his footprints as it disappeared into the pine forest.  She called after him but there was no answer – the silence was overwhelming, as she stood alone in the snow, waiting for him to appear.

Suddenly, a voice whispered her name. "Hermione."

Recognizing his voice, she turned around and saw Draco standing behind her.  "You startled me. Where were you?" she asked but the question was ignored.

"You should have escaped when you had the chance," he said darkly.

Hermione was puzzled. "What do you mean?" 

"I see it in your eyes, your mannerisms…you long to be back with your family, your friends…I brought you out here so you can escape!"

"What is this? A test?" she demanded angrily. "Yes, I want to go home but I don't have to run away from you."

"You should be afraid of me…of what I am to become," he warned. 

_It cannot be.  He doesn't have the Death Mark!_

Hermione was horrified as she took a hesitant step back. "Are…are you a supporter of Voldemort?"

"No, but my father was one," he replied.   

Relief washed over her mixed with anger and pain.  She had seen too lives wasted in support of Lord Voldemort.  

"I'm glad you're not one of them," she muttered.

"Do you honestly believe we could be friends?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

_Was he serious about a friendship with her, a mudblood?  Well, he hasn't been using that derogatory word on her for some time now.  Perhaps there was hope yet._

"Yes, I do," said Hermione with determination.  A tiny smile escaped his lips as he nodded and started back to the house.

Suddenly, she felt a sudden urge to hurl a snowball at him.

_Thud!_

A wad of snow struck him in the head. He stopped in his tracks and turned around, his mouth gaping in shock as the snow slid down his wet face and trickled down his collar.  Startled by her accurate aim, her hands flew to her mouth to muffle the glee in her voice.

He glared at her dangerously. "How dare you Granger!"  

"That was for being a snobbish prick!" She tried to keep the laughter from her voice.

Bending down and scooping some snow in his hands, he advanced towards her. "This means war."

Hermione started and shook her head, backing away.  _He wouldn't dare!_

She yelped and tried to scamper away but Narcissa's voluminous skirts made it impossible. Mercilessly, Draco pounced on top of her and tried to stuff snow into her dress.  Hermione retaliated by smashing snow on his face.  

"Stop! I quit!" she admitted in between laughs.  

For a moment, they stopped as their eyes met, panting heavily and breaths misted in the cold air.  Draco wore a silly grin on his face as he stared at her.  She noticed how his hair and eyebrows were peppered with snow and his eyes -- she had never seen the colors dance in his eyes before.  

"Does this mean we're friends?" he said first, his mask of aloofness returned as he stood up.

"Friends."  Hermione nodded sheepishly.  The melted snow was soaking into their clothes as they got up hastily and returned to the villa.

The day's snow fight had worn out Hermione as she yawned. So far, they had respected each other's side of the bed.  Draco held true to his word and didn't touch her, probably because she had been injured and not looking very attractive. Harry and Ron would never believe her if she told them she was sleeping with the enemy. He was even getting better at healing spells. However, their daily 'bathroom routine' of changing bandages began to trouble her, as Draco's touch seemed to invoke strange emotions. The tingling sensations were certainly not from the cold water. She found herself wanting him to touch her – it had felt so good.

Hermione needed to sort out her warring feelings for Draco Malfoy. She knew he was no paragon of virtue and could have any woman he wanted. Why would he want to take care of her? Nothing good could come from a Malfoy. He still had an air of arrogance as if the world owed him. It was precisely the arrogance and cruelty that made her hate him. Had she forgotten what he was?

She was curled up on the sofa with a book when he came in one evening – his expression stormy and his eyes wild. There was a strong whiff of liquor and tobacco as he walked past her and warmed himself by the fireplace. Something must have happened.

"Draco, is something wrong?" she asked carefully as she stood next to him.

"It's none of your business Granger," he snapped but later softened in afterthought. "My father had a hearing today at the Ministry of Magic today. My mother was there. She said they disallowed my father's appeal again." 

He was seething with anger as he smashed his fist against the mantelpiece. Hermione jumped and the book she was holding fell from her hand. She knew his father Lucius was a prisoner in Azkaban. He was guilty for supporting the dark lord and using unforgivable curses. She was not sure of Draco's feelings for his father. He was a Malfoy after all. 

She sensed anger and deep pain in his gray eyes as he turned to her and said, "Ever since my father was arrested, we have been watched closely by the Ministry. We, Malfoys have been condemned and forsaken except when they needed 'extra' funds from our coffers. My father had been generous with his contributions to the Ministry and there I saw him stand against the accusations flung at him by the very same people he supported. They expected my father to grovel and plead his innocence."

"Your father tried to kill Harry," she reasoned.

"Scarhead should have died with his mother and this thing would never have happened," he said coldly.

"Don't you dare say that about Harry!" she shouted, her patience thinning. This boy had the nerve to accuse Harry for his father's wretched fate.

"I damn well say what I want, Granger!" he shouted back as he stalked towards her, backing her against the wall. "Why are you so protective of Scarhead? Is he your lover? 

What sordid trysts went on behind the 'better-than-thou' Gryffindor dorms? Does he kiss you like this?!"

She wanted to deny his baseless allegations but Draco's mouth slammed unto hers brutally, his body pinned her against the wall and hands began to grope at her. Hermione tried to push him away but he was too strong. His hands had slipped under her dress and fingers stroked her thighs.

"Please…" she whispered, begging as tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't want her first time to be like this – deflowered against her will. He must have heard her sobs as he pushed her away, his breath ragged and arousal straining against the fabric of his pants. 

"Don't worry. I won't be back tonight," he said and stepped out without looking back.

She was too shaken to react and when he had left, she sank to the floor in tears. 

Crawling under the covers of the bed, she turned towards the cold and empty space next to her. She didn't know he was attracted her and it was distressing. There were times, she had caught him sneaking glances at her. At first, she thought it was only her imagination but Draco was jealous of Harry, not because Harry was the Boy Who Lived but because he thought they were together. Stifling a sob, she turned back to her side of the bed and tried to sleep. 

After a restless night, she found that he still had not returned and became concerned. 

Hermione decided to see what lay beyond the bedroom door and reached for the knob. She winced, half-expecting to feel an electric jolt to her fingers but it felt oddly cold. _Did Draco lie to prevent her from leaving the room?_

The door clicked open and she peeped out into the quiet hallway -- the walls had a row of antique lamps and the floor was carpeted. There were a few doors on either side of the hallway, presumably rooms and a spiral staircase that led to the lower part of the house. Curiosity prompted her to step out and wander on her own. She was careful not to touch anything as they could contain some curse. Hermione crept down the marble stairs and came to a large hall with tall glass windows overlooking mountains shrouded in snow and mist. The interior was a riot of Moorish and Gothic confection, elaborately lit with crystal chandeliers.

Tiny footsteps alerted her that someone was coming. To her relief, it was only a house-elf.

"Missy, what are you doing out here?" the elf said with a trembling voice. "Master will be very angry if Master sees you here."

She smiled at the elf and asked, "Hello. What is your name?"

"Me name's Figaro," he replied and bowed. "Missy should return to Master's room immediately. Master will be back soon." 

"I will but this is such a nice house. It's such a waste to be sitting in the room all day," she said with a wink. "Can you show me around the house?"

Figaro was getting upset as he stammered, "Missy not allowed around the house. Master said so."

"Well, he isn't here. Is he?"

"Yess…" he answered nervously, unsure of himself.

"What's behind that door over there?" she said and walked towards it, drawn to the iron rungs and rusty bolts. Figaro quickly blocked her path.

"Missy cannot go down there. Dungeons…very dangerous."

_Dungeons?__ Why would a place like this need dungeons?_

Suddenly, the nightmares she had been having started to make sense. She saw the bloody dungeons and the faceless figures stabbing at her. Hermione stared blankly as the front door burst open and Draco stormed in. He walked straight to her and grabbed her hand. 

"What are you doing out of your room?" he roared.

"The…the door was unlocked…I was worried about you," she spluttered, wincing in pain.

He pulled her closer, eyes blazing furiously. "I don't need your worry or pity Granger. My father still has many friends who are loyal to Lord Voldemort.  If they saw you, you would be dead by now."

Draco forcefully dragged her up the stairs and back to their room. He flung her unto the bed and slammed the door behind him. "Your overbearing curiosity will kill you one day," he told her.

"This place…the dungeons. I was tortured in this house," she said, hoping for an explanation but none came. 

"You shouldn't have left the room," he replied harshly. 

"Why can't I remember what happened?  Have you put a memory spell on me so that I would forget?  Why protect me? I'm one of them…the ones you hated!" she demanded. In a fit of anger, she said, "I was wrong about you. You're just like your father!" 

He glared at her and said, "Your stay has been long overdue, Granger--you will leave here tonight."

"I can't wait," she said quietly. _Nothing you say would make me stay._  
  


When she returned to London, things would be different. She would continue her Auror training and teach at Hogwarts while Draco…she would never want to see him again.

As evening came, she was escorted to her transport -- a white carriage pulled by two black horses with wings. It was still snowing outside and she shivered as the chilly winds blew. The horses were getting restless and the weather had turned for the worse--a blizzard was looming from afar. Hermione caught Draco's reflection by the window as she glanced back at the huge villa. With one mighty thrust, the carriage took to the air taking her away from the villa, away from Draco Malfoy.


	2. Falling Into You

Chapter 2 – Falling Into You

Draco Malfoy looked down at the party scene from the balcony of his villa -- the decadence, drugs and sexual orgies were nothing new at Slytherin parties.   He had inherited a vast fortune from his father when he came of age and the celebrations hadn't stopped since. He thought he had everything he wanted--fast women, fast cars and fast friends. 

Lately, he began to feel dissatisfied, easily bored and restless as if the emptiness was gnawing at him from inside. With the hollowness came bitter frustration as he tried to find a way to fill the void. 

I am Draco Malfoy! This is NOT supposed to happen to me! 

"Draco," a low and sexy voice purred. A dark-haired woman had sidled up next to him. He studied her for a while. She was an interesting specimen--large green eyes, pouty lips and big breasts. 

It was obvious what she was offering him but instead, he felt revulsion. 

"What is your name?" he asked with disinterest.

"Gia," she answered coyly, batting her long eyelashes.

He touched her cheek and told her candidly, "Some other time, Gia." 

Draco walked away from her and returned to his own room. As he opened the door a piece of paper flew in his face. He grabbed it, cursing the careless elf that had left it lying around but something in the paper caught his eye -- it was an invitation to the Carnevale.

"Muggle festivals!" he snorted with disdain and was about to toss it into the bin. Then a thought crossed his mind.  

_Hmmm…___

He recalled his mother talking about the Carnevale, it was a time where aristocrats and peasants mingled incognito and partied for many days.  He had never been to a muggle festival before but anything was better than being stuck here in this house.  Conjuring up a Moorish costume and mask, he took his broomstick for a little trip to the muggle city of Venice.  

He avoided big crowds and wandered the narrow streets of Venice alone. Feeling a little tired after many hours of walking, he stopped by a quaint little trattoria. Draco sat at the bar and watched the party while sipping red wine. Muggles were a strange lot--he had had very limited contact with them but they seem to behave differently that night, a little more reckless and uninhibited.  He was contented in his little corner of the bar until a woman dressed in a yellow Elizabethan costume walked straight up to him--he didn't know if she was talking to him when she suddenly pulled his head down and kissed him on the lips.  Instinctively, he reached for his wand but the warm feel of her lips and the innocence of the kiss surprised him.

When she pulled away shyly, he caught her hand. _You're not getting away that easily. _

Pietro, eh?  

She was glancing nervously at the other side of the room when she apologized for the mistake.  He was unconvinced by her explanation. In his mind, he wanted to do wicked things to her – to punish her for stealing a kiss. No muggle woman ever kissed him and got away with it but she was not alone; her muggle friends would never allow him to take her away and casting a spell in a public place was forbidden. Ever since his father was arrested, he dared not risk the wrath of the Ministry.  _Damn_!

Instead he tried a different approach -- he asked her if he could see her again, alone.  Draco was pleased she had agreed to meet him at the Rialto Bridge the next day.  That would give him time to plan the sweet punishment she deserved.

The next day, he passed the Teatro La Fenice on his way to the Rialto.  There were many muggles, some dressed in costumes, some in muggle clothes coming out of the theatre.  He paused to observe them as they chatted animatedly about an opera that was showing that day.

Suddenly, the sirens rang out.  _"Aqua alta!"_

_Bloody hell!_

He ran to the nearest safe location to avoid the flash floods, a common occurrence in Venice.  Not even the great Draco Malfoy could control the whims of Mother Nature. 

He managed to get a gondola to take him to Rialto when it happened -- there he stood on the gondola along the Grand Canal looking in awe up at the vision of an angel in white standing on the high balcony, wind blowing her golden-brown hair.  She was looking towards the horizon as heavy mists took her away from his sight. 

Who was she? 

"She is beautiful, signor…" an Italian accented voice said. Draco glared at the gondolier, annoyed at his rude intrusion.

The tanned-skinned muggle ignored his stare and went on. "Ah, bellassima.   She is too marvelous for words, too wonderful for comprehension…"

"What do you know about her?" he demanded.

The gondolier smiled mysteriously. "Who can fathom the depths of love?"

_What was he talking about?_

"Take me closer."  Draco ordered the gondolier to take him nearer to the building where he had seen the vision – his plans for revenge forgotten.  As the mists lifted, he saw her again…

Angel! No, wait…it was Hermione Granger!! 

Draco quickly dived to the floor of gondola, cursing his luck.  He was panicking – what was bloody Granger doing here?  Will he ever get away from the Terrible Trio?  Why of all places did he have to bump into mudblood Granger here?  Where was Scarhead and Weasel?  Were they here too?

He had to find out.  When the gondola docked at the waterlogged jetty, he sprinted up the building where he had spotted Granger.  Draco saw her coming out of the apartment and hid behind a potted plant.  She was wearing a very familiar yellow colored Elizabethan gown.  He almost laughed out loud at the irony of it all.  He had kissed… no SHE had kissed him at the_ trattoria_ that night.  If she had known his identity, she would have hexed him from here to Camelot!

Straining his ears, he was able to catch bits of her conversation with a man, presumably a friend. 

_She was alone… Scarhead and Weasel were not with her._  

She was on her way to the Rialto Bridge, which could only mean that she didn't know his true identity. Sighing with relief, he rested his head against the wall.  Then he thought of something -- his plan for revenge had taken a strange twist.

Draco was determined to go through with his 'date' with Granger.  He dined and danced with her at the Carnevale Ball – he practically romanced her and she was falling for it, hook line and sinker!  He couldn't believe it -- women were so gullible and Granger was not immune to it too.  Her behavior was so different from when they were at school – a little kinder, sweeter and funnier too.  He wondered if this was the real Hermione Granger. 

Their trip to Murano was unexpected as he was risking his true identity by going out with her in broad daylight.  Maybe it was stupid on his part but she looked beautiful in a blue Grecian costume with her hair swept up in a ponytail, revealing her smooth kissable neck.  Her smile was as radiant as the sun that Draco almost forgot his quest for revenge.  It seemed almost too cruel.  When the evening came to an end, he caught her sneaking glances him through the feathered mask.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested with a smile and tucking her hand in his, they walked back to her apartment.  

"Close your eyes," he murmured as he slipped his hands around her waist.

Draco brought his mouth to hers, his tongue teasing her as he deepened the kiss. He couldn't believe she tasted so good.  Hands that were intent on pushing her away now clutched at her, unwilling to let this moment end.  

_You have to stop! _

Yes, he did it – kissed her and revealed his identity.  Her expression was priceless…he could never forget the shock and disgust in her eyes.  

"You were the one who came on to me the first time, remember?" he reminded her with a grin.  She was so angry that she walked away.  

Slytherin one, Gryffindor zero.

Draco was extremely pleased with himself when he returned to his own villa.  He passed the salon when he heard sniggers and hushed voices.  

"What is happening?" he asked curiously.

"Draco, you would have never guessed who we saw in Venice today.  Hermione Granger!"  Avery said with an excited tone.

"So?"

"She was alone…staying at a friend's apartment.  Without Potter and Weasley, she's practically defenseless," Crabbe added.

"What are you talking about?  You know better not to go near her.  She is a powerful witch," Draco said dully.

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged glances and laughed.  "Apparently, she's not powerful enough against the three of us."

 What? Did I miss something? 

"We've a gift for you, Draco.  Granger's here," Avery told him. He was confused as he followed them to the dungeons in the belly of his house.  Then, he saw her -- a solitary figure hanging limply from chains, an angel broken and bleeding.

"Idiots! All of you…do you know how dangerous it is to bring her here and risk exposing ourselves to the Ministry," he seethed, glaring at the three of them.

"But Draco, we only wanted to surprise you," Goyle said apologetically.  "Besides, she deserved the punishment for all the abuse and humiliation she brought on us."

He snorted a reply and quickly walked over to Hermione. She was alive but her face was bruised and purple, her body covered with deep gashes and burns.   

"What are you doing?" Crabbe asked when he unchained her. Hermione fell against him like a rag doll.

"You said that she was MY gift.  I'll do with her what I please," he retorted as he carried the unconscious Hermione to his room. It was strange to see her, a filthy mudblood lying in his bed.

Peeling away the blood-stained clothing, he cleaned her injuries and bandaged them to the best of his abilities. He was no doctor but the red welts on her thighs indicated that they may have attempted to rape her in their heated frenzy.  

_Saving her for me?_ he thought sardonically.

Healing spells were not one of the subjects he cared to study. Draco took one of his shirts and put it on her. He may hate Potter but he did not plan to exact his revenge on Hermione in this manner.  

_It would be best if she forgot the whole ordeal,_ he decided and cast a spell to erase the torture from her memory.

She had been drifting in and out of consciousness for three days and showed no signs of getting any better. Memories of her smiles and laughter began to haunt him--smiles that were meant only for him. 

_I will not feel sorry for her,_ he berated himself as he stormed out of the room.

"Master, Missy Parkinson is here," Figaro ran and told him. Sighing, he pushed through the salon doors to see what she wanted.

"Draco, I've been looking all over for you." Pansy's shrill voice echoed through the room. She ran into his arms and kissed him.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Pansy what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that our wedding date has been set. Our parents have decided that it will be in June--isn't it lovely?" she declared enthusiastically.

"You mean YOUR parents Pansy... My father is in Azkaban, remember?" he corrected her.

"Oh, your mother has spoken to him and he's agreeable to the date."

It seemed unavoidable that they were to marry. Draco closed his eyes searching for patience as Pansy went on and on about their wedding preparations, blah, blah, blah...

"Draco, dear. Will you please arrange for my bags to be sent to my room? I'm very tired from all the long distance traveling," she said as she proceeded up the stairs.

"What? You can't stay here!" he exploded. 

_She must not find out that Granger was here._

Pansy turned around and seemed unperturbed by his outburst. "Oh? Why not? Are you hiding something from me?"

Draco gazed levelly at her. "I'm not hiding anything from you Pansy. Your parents won't be too happy if they find out you're staying with me before our wedding." 

His words managed to wipe the smirk off her face and made her uneasy. "You're right.  I'm sorry Draco. I don't want to ruin our wedding. I'll stay with my aunt in Florence."

"Yes. That's much better. I want this as much as you do," he lied. Draco knew she would not do anything to endanger her chances of becoming a Malfoy.  "I'll visit you soon."

On her way out, she turned to him and said, "I'll be waiting for you. Don't be too long."

He felt nothing for Pansy Parkinson -- she was just a puppet he could manipulate, as long as he kept her happy in her little delusional world of 'happily ever after'.  The only reason he agreed to date her was because Father told him to. Generations of Malfoys had been carefully selected to ensure the pure lineage.  Pansy was someone his Father had chosen to bear his child – a son to bear the 'Malfoy' name and tradition.

Hermione finally regained her consciousness.  One part of him was glad she woke up while the other was cautious -- even in her weakened state she was resourceful and smart.  He must not let his guard down.

_What would he say to her? That his friends did horrible things to her? That he had nothing to do with it?_

Draco decided he had told her enough and cast a sleep spell over her. At least he was sure she would not try to kill him in his sleep.

Draco was dreaming of quidditch when his bed shook violently, then there was a loud thud and a pained cry.

"What the hell!"

When he saw Hermione in a tangle of limbs and covers, he thought it was funny. Her anger was soon replaced with shock as she stared at him, gaping like a fish. He had seen that look before, the look that was usually reserved for Michelangelo's David. He thought it ironic that she hasn't seen a naked man before!  

His ego immediately raised a notch. "Like what you see Granger?"

She snorted with disgust as he stood up to put on his robe. Her bandages needed changing as he carried her off the floor.  Despite her inability to dress herself, she insisted on being left alone in the bathroom.  Once outside, he waited and counted to ten before re-entering the bathroom. She was standing in front of the mirror without any clothes on and he could see her brown eyes were wet with tears.  

He took care of Hermione and helped her by using healing spells.  After he had dressed her, he carried her back to the bed.

Wait, did she just thank him? Did she just say his name? 

It sounded foreign to his ears and yet there was no malice in her voice. She was concerned about their sleeping arrangements and it took some idle threats to get her to agree to share his bed.  Draco was indignant that she found it offensive to share HIS bed – to think he would actually touch her, a mudblood?  How hard did she hit her head?

There were house rules to be adhered to and he made sure she never set foot outside the bedroom. In exchange he allowed her to owl her parents to tell them she was all right. At first, they were still wary of each other but as the days went by, the exchange of snide remarks and petty verbal spats began to lose their shine.  He started to have his meals with her in the room and even enjoyed her company, something he never thought would be possible – they became friends.  Her injuries were healing rapidly -- the purple and blue marks on her body were disappearing and gradually replaced with smooth white skin.  Draco realized it was increasingly difficult to concentrate on dressing her wounds. It was easier when she was black and blue, but not when she looked beautiful.  He had to fight the urge to caress her and slake the desire that she had awakened in him.   It wasn't enough if he possessed her body, he wanted her heart and soul...all of her.

_Damn you Granger! _he cursed inwardly.  Why did he allow her to affect him so?

Many a time he had secretly observed her from his side of the bed as she slept. Nightmares seemed to plague her as she tossed and turned, battling imaginary enemies but tonight, her soft brown hair framing her serene face fascinated him. Hermione had learned to trust him.  Suddenly, she shifted her position and snuggled nearer to him.  Draco held his breath but his heart was racing as he felt a primeval rush course through his body.   He longed to run his fingers through her hair and hold her in his arms.  It took every ounce of self-control not to ravish her there and then.

"Harry…" she whispered in her sleep, burying her head in the pillows.

Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

How could she be dreaming of Harry Potter in his house, in his bed? 

He had always thought she and Harry had something going on in school. He had seen the way she looked at Scarhead with tenderness and love.  Fires of envy singed his heart. Clenching his fists, he abruptly turned away from her as a little voice taunted him.

_It's too late Draco – she could never be yours because her heart belongs to your enemy._ _ How could she love you when there's nothing to love?_

The next morning he saw Narcissa's white owl waiting for him in the study.  She had brought him a message from home.  Draco paled as he read his mother's note –

"It seemed that you had forgotten about your father's hearing yesterday.  I had expected you to be back in Wiltshire the day before.  The Wizard Council had rejected your father's appeal again.  It was not as if they had bothered to listen.  Your father was extremely displeased that you were not present at the hearing.  Make sure you have a good explanation for your absence. Mother."

He crushed the note in his hand.  _How could I forget this important day? _ 

It was all Hermione's fault.  If she hadn't distracted him, he would not have incurred his father's wrath.  Quickly, he scribbled a hasty apology to his mother but his father was another matter.  Despite being imprisoned in Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy was still omnipresent in his life, like a ghost in the empty chair.  There were rules that should not be broken and Father rarely forgets.  Draco was certain his punishment would be swift and harsh.  He had to think of a way to get out of this mess.

"Master…" Figaro's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What?!" he snapped irritably.

"Masters Crabbe and Goyle are here to see you."

_Damn! What the hell do they want?_

"Draco, we thought you had disappeared and returned to England.  Keeping busy with Granger?" Crabbe insinuated.

"Yes, tell us, Draco. Is she as good in bed as she is in spells?" Goyle added, eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Shut up, both of you.  She's not your type," Draco replied flatly. "Anyway, I'm not in the habit of sharing my gifts with anyone."

Crabbe shrugged his heavy shoulders.  "Too bad we can't have fun with her."

"What are you going to do with her after you're tired of her?" 

It was a valid question.  Why hadn't he thought of it? Did he actually think she would stay with him forever? 

"I'll decide when the time comes," Draco snapped. "Let's go somewhere.  It's getting boring here." Putting away his worries about Father, Hermione and everything else, he and his friends went out.

He returned late that evening and found Hermione on the sofa with her long legs tucked into her chest and her face buried in the book she was reading.  She must have heard him come in and looked up with a smile.

_Don't you know how dangerous that smile of yours can be?_

Draco turned away in bitter frustration.  Suddenly, he felt her hand rest on his arm as she gazed at him with innocent eyes. "Is something wrong, Draco?"

Resisting the urge to pour out his feelings to her he gave a cutting reply, "It's none of your business Granger."

He instantly regretted it when he saw the anguish in her eyes.  

_What do you want from me?  _

He didn't know what had got into him after that.  It was a mistake to even bring up the subject of Scarhead and Hermione was hell bent on defending him.  Jealousy reared it ugly head as he roughly grabbed her and kissed her with unbridled passion.  Hands roamed her body and tore at her dress.

_I want you. I'll make you love me…_

"Please…" he heard her trembling plea and pushed her away, disgusted with himself.  He had irreparably damaged their fragile friendship and the loss he felt was deeper than anything he had ever known.  Now it was too late for regrets.

"Don't worry. I won't be back tonight." He couldn't meet her eyes and stormed out of the room.  All he wanted to do was to clear his mind and he found himself in front of Parkinson's apartment in Florence.  

_I don't need Hermione. I have so much more in life to do and lonely days are not what lay ahead.  If she wasn't here to say how much she adored me, I'll have to find someone who will._

"Pansy!" he called out.

A few minutes later, Pansy poked her head out of her bedroom window.  "Draco?" 

The moment she opened the door, he caught her hand and dragged her up to her bedroom.  Pansy stumbled after him in a daze.  

He commanded, "Take off your clothes."

She understood his need and without hesitation, she undressed in front of him.  This was not the first time he came to her in the middle of the night.  She had given her virginity to him in their sixth year at Hogwarts.  Since then, their encounters had been purely sexual, no questions asked.

"Come here." 

Draco removed his pants while she knelt in front of him and greedily took him in.  The sight of a naked woman kneeling to him in submission created havoc to his body.  Grabbing her hair, he slammed his manhood down her throat as Pansy's moans and whimpers grew louder.  Finally he could not hold in any longer and shuddered violently, spilling his seed into her mouth.

Pansy wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled seductively at him, knowing that she had sated his lust.  She believed in giving her best in everything she did and Draco liked her for it – he had trained her well.  

"Stay with me tonight, Draco," she purred, pressing her body against his as her fingers ran lightly over his chest.

Cupping her cheek, he kissed her lightly on her lips and said, "My dear, I have no intention of leaving tonight."

***

The next morning, he found Hermione talking to Figaro in the hall and realized in his haste to leave the villa, he had forgotten to cast the locking spell on the door the night before.  _The nerve of that woman!  How dare she disobey his rules?_

She wanted answers but he refused to neither admit nor deny the allegations flung at him. He may have had wild parties and dangerous games but he only did it for laughs.  He would never torture anyone – perhaps it was cowardice or weakness on his part.  But the look on her told him her mind was already made up. "You're just like your father," she had told him in a fit of anger. 

He tried very hard to keep his temper in check – he almost wanted to use a memory spell on her, make her forget all of this but couldn't bring himself to do it.  In the end he had asked her to leave and had arranged for a carriage to take her back to England.  He had been laboring under a gross misapprehension that she could be something more to him than a friend.  That would have been too much to ask.  Now, he had no need of her anymore.


	3. I'm Not In Love

Author's note: I wish to thank all your reviews and encouragement. Sorry, I couldn't update sooner.

***

Chapter 3 – I'm Not in Love

Post Venice, a few months later… 

After Arithmancy class, Hermione's third year students dashed out of the classroom in a cacophony of chatter and footsteps.  She looked at them and smiled warmly, reminiscing her younger days at Hogwarts as a student. Now, she was teaching part-time at her alma mater while training under Professor McGonagall.  Most of her classmates had either gone to other schools to further their magical studies or to muggle universities.  Apart from Hermione, Harry and Ron were also accepted as trainee Aurors in Hogwarts -- it seemed the three of them were inseparable though she told no one about her trip to Venice and her encounter with Draco.  She had promised Harry that she would come to the pitch to watch her friends play quidditch after class.

Passing the main entrance of the school, she noticed a tall blond-haired man talking to Professor Dumbledore at the top of the marble staircase.  He was no other than Draco Malfoy, the man she least wanted to see. 

_What did he want with Hogwarts?_

Hermione was about to slip into a side corridor to avoid them when Professor Dumbledore spotted her.  "Ms. Granger!"

_Shit!_

Taking a deep breath, she approached them, smiling stiffly.  "Good afternoon Professor…Malfoy…" 

Malfoy scowled in return, seemingly upset by the sudden intrusion. 

Hermione ignored him.

"Mr. Malfoy is here to invite me to his wedding," Dumbledore told her. "…to Miss Parkinson."

_Wedding?___

Hermione stared wide-eyed at Draco and managed to blurt out a customary "Congratulations" to him.

Draco cocked his eyebrow at her and she blushed furiously, mortified beyond belief that the news had affected her. Turning to Dumbledore, he said, "Well, Professor.  I should be going now.  I shall speak to you again another day." He cast a contemptuous look at Hermione before he took his leave.

_Arrogant prat.___

She held her tongue in front of Dumbledore, indignant at the way he looked at her as if she was some low life.  

_Malfoy__ was getting married.  Why did she let it bother her? It wasn't as if he meant anything to her…_

Shaking away the odd feeling, she stopped by Professor McGonagall's office to collect her duty roster for the week.  As she was coming out of the office, she bumped into someone in the corridor.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said and stiffened when she recognized the person standing behind her. "Malfoy, I believe the exit is THAT way."

He stepped closer to her. "I know where the exit is."

"What do you want?" she asked guardedly.  

"I hear you're training to be an Auror under McGonagall.  Following in Potty's footsteps?" said Draco, his cold grey eyes had a malicious glint in them.

"It's none of your bloody business," she spat out. 

Draco's eyes flashed dangerously. "You'll never stand a chance against the Death-eaters. You'll be the first person they'll come after."

"I don't need you to tell me what I can and cannot do so, bugger off Malfoy."  

She didn't look back as she marched straight to the quidditch pitch.  Draco had to spoil her day.  Her sullen mood changed as she quickly tuned into the game and cheered for Harry and Ron. They were coaching the Gryffindor juniors for the inter-house games next month. 

"Harry! Great game," Ginny said, beaming proudly at him.  Harry turned to her and smiled. "Thanks, Ginny."  

Hermione noticed the adoration Ginny showered on him and wondered if he was just a daft git who was too blind to see anything beyond quidditch (and saving the whole world). 

_I will be the happiest person in the world if they got together,_ she thought wistfully.

"Mione, what's wrong? You look tired," Harry asked as they kept their broomsticks in the shed. 

Ron seemed to agree with his observation. "Yes, are you sure you're all right?" 

"Stop it, both of you.  Of course I'm all right.  Are you coming with Ginny and me to the Three Broomsticks?" she asked, shrugging off their concern.  

Ron's eyes lit up.  "Sure.  Nothing beats butterbeer after a good quidditch game."   

Harry, on the other hand, was not quite convinced but he agreed to go along with them.  At the pub, Harry and Ron were busy discussing the strategies of their earlier game while Ginny and Hermione were talking about the upcoming Yule Ball.  Ginny was put in charge of organizing this year's ball and was complaining of the lack of funds needed to put up the event as Hogwarts just spent millions of galleons repairing the school's leaking roof. Ginny sighed and said, "The Board of Governors won't even hear our case.  My committee has to find other ways to get the necessary funding.  Do you think Gringotts would consider giving us a loan?  Mother will have a fit if she knew I won't be coming back for the summer."

"Oh, I think she needn't worry too much since Harry will be around," she teased Ginny and got a swift kick from under the table.

_Owww__!_

Suddenly Harry and Ron became quiet as their eyes looked beyond Hermione towards the door.  Draco Malfoy strode into the Three Broomsticks with two of his Slytherin friends and took their seats across their table.  She saw Ron's hands curled into fists as Harry shot him a warning look. "Let's get out of here," she suggested, avoiding Draco's angry gaze -- he had seen them too.

"Why should we just because HE walked in?" Ron protested.

"We don't want any trouble and you know Malfoy's trouble," Harry said and Hermione readily agreed.  

"Ginny, are you coming?" she turned to her friend as they were about to leave. Ginny was thinking about something and a smile appeared on her lips.

"Mione, Draco Malfoy is rich. If I could convince him to sponsor our Yule Ball..."

Hermione gaped at her. "Are you out of your mind? Harry and Ron would never allow you near him. Forget it, Ginny."

"Ron knows I can take care of myself," she argued and walked towards Malfoy's table.  Hermione's eyes darted from Harry who was already heading out of the pub with Ron to Ginny.  She decided she couldn't leave Ginny alone with Malfoy and trailed after her.  

"Ginny, wait," she said. _This was a bad mistake._

"Well, well, well… if this isn't Weasley junior and mudblood Granger," Draco drawled while his friends sniggered at them.

Ginny ignored his rude remarks and said, "I have a proposition for you Malfoy.  Hogwarts annual Yule Ball needs funds and a sponsor.  Would you consider sponsoring the Yule Ball in exchange for a special tribute to Slytherin House?"

Draco leaned in curiously.  "Sit down, Weasley.  I'd like to hear more about it."

_Where are Harry and Ron?_ Hermione's trepidation increased as Ginny obliged him.

"Does your brother know you're here talking to me?" he asked in an amused tone.

Ginny gazed at him confidently.  "No."

"Do you know what you're asking?" Draco's question was directed at Ginny but his eyes seemed to rest on Hermione who stood behind her.  She could tell Ginny was uneasy as she shifted in her chair and looked up at her.  

"A tribute to Slytherin House is definitely an honor long overdue," he began. "But I have certain conditions that must be met before I agree to your proposal."  

"What are they?" Ginny said in a small voice.

"I will owl you the details for our next meeting.  I'm not in the mood for discussing business tonight," he told her as he stood up.  His friends followed in his wake.

"I'm looking forward to it," she replied.

Hermione was horrified.  "Ginny!"

"Malfoy, you stay away from my sister!" 

Hermione was so glad to hear Ron's voice.  _What took them so long?_

"Ron, please. I just…I just…" Ginny tried to explain to her brother but he would not hear any of it.

"Not another word, Ginny.  We're going to have a long talk after this," Ron said as he glared at his sister.

Harry caught Ron as he tried to get to Draco.  "Don't do this.  It's not worth it."

"Weasley, this is getting old – you trying to beat me up.  Don't you think it's time we put this behind us?" Draco said silkily.

Ron took a step closer.  "I'll wipe that smirk off your face!" 

"Well, maybe here's your chance…wanker!" he taunted.

Without any warning, Ron lunged at Draco and both of them crashed onto the floor. Ginny screamed in terror as hands and feet went flying.  Ron managed to grab Draco's wand and threw it aside.  Ron was bigger than Draco and he threw hard punches.  Though pinned to the floor, Draco managed to block his blows and kicked him away.  Ron momentarily lost his balance and stumbled back.  Harry tried to restrain him but Ron was out of control as he pushed Harry away. Draco's friends tried to join in the fiasco but the giant pub bouncer stepped in to break up the fight.  

Grabbing both Ron and Draco by the collar, he lifted them in each hand and threw them out into the street.  "You're not welcomed here until you learn some manners boys!" 

Everyone ran out to see what had happened to them.  Ron and Draco staggered to their feet, both dazed and bruised. "Satisfied now, Weasel?" Draco managed to say as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

Ron turned back and punched him squarely in the jaw.  Draco fell to the ground unconscious.  "No. That was for calling Hermione the m-word."

Hermione looked from Ron to Draco, still shocked by the pub brawl.  She marveled at both men for their incredible idiocy.  Everybody would be talking about the fight at school tomorrow and Hermione could imagine Dumbledore's expression when he hears of it.  The Board of Governors would demand for an explanation for the attack on Draco Malfoy and have Ron punished for starting a fight or worse still, expelled from Hogwarts. Even though she preferred to pick her own fights, her friend was now in trouble partly because of her.  

"We better get you to Madam Pomfrey's to have that looked at," Harry said as he helped Ron into their car.  As they drove past the pub, Hermione saw Draco's friends helping him to his feet and felt a little sorry for him, not that he didn't deserve it but she was surprised he didn't hex Ron in return.  Something had to be done before Ron got into more trouble.

The train ride to Wiltshire took longer than expected as she sat in her cabin pondering the consequences if Harry and Ron found out she had gone to see Draco Malfoy.

_Well, somebody had to clean up the mess they had made_, she surmised.

Malfoy Mansion was situated on a hill, hidden from the prying eyes of muggles with magical charms.  It took some time for her to find it.  Hermione stared at the huge giant doors that guarded the old mansion.  

_Was it a mistake coming here?  Perhaps I should leave._

Then, she heard the doors creak open and Draco appeared, wearing his signature dark green robe, a scowl evident on his face.  His right eye had a faint purple bruise and his nose was swollen.  She stepped back tentatively.  "Hello, Draco."

"What do you want Granger?" 

Draco looked weary but he seemed surprised that she came here alone. 

"I…I wanted to see how you're doing." Hermione was telling the truth – well, part of it.

An awkward silence surrounded them.

"I came to apologize for Ron.  It was a misunderstanding.  He didn't mean to hurt you…" she began but was interrupted by Draco's sharp retort.

"Is that so? Last I checked I almost died."

She opened her mouth to defend Ron but thought the better of it and kept quiet.   

"Did Weasel ask you to come here?" he suddenly asked.

"No, I came on my own. I just don't want to see Ron expelled because of what he did…because of me. You are close to the school's Board of Governors…they will listen to you…"

"I have no intention of influencing the decision of the Board nor do I intend to plead my case with them," he said coldly.

Seeing that her words had fallen to deaf ears, she sighed. "Look, I've said what I came to say."

She was about to leave when he said, "Wait."

Puzzled by the change in the tone of his voice, she turned to him. "Tell Weasley junior that she will get the funds she needs to host the Yule Ball.  I expect her to keep her part of the bargain," said Malfoy. 

_What had precipitated his decision?_

Hermione was dumbfounded for a moment.  "I'll convey your message to her," she managed to say.

He looked as if he wanted to tell her something but hesitated.  In the end, he said brusquely, "You should go now."

She couldn't stop thinking about Draco Malfoy on the train.  It seemed like she had wronged him somehow.  _Was she too harsh on him?  There was no proof that he partook in the torturing.  He had saved her!_  _He may have saved others like her._  

Sighing, she shook the thought away.  

Back at Hogwarts, Ginny was amazed when she told her what Draco had said earlier. "I didn't think he was serious about what I was saying at the pub the other night. Mione, what should I do?"

"I think you should take it," she murmured, lost in her own thoughts as she stared out the bedroom window.   

"What?"

Hermione looked back at Ginny in bewilderment. "Huh, I'm sorry. What did I just say?"

"You said I should take his offer…Mione, are you all right?" Ginny became concerned about her.

Hermione blinked and quickly straightened her back. "Of course, I'm fine… I just remembered I have a class in ten minutes," she said hastily and ran out of Ginny's room.


	4. Slytherin Ball

Chapter 4 – Slytherin Ball

"Hurry up! We're late," Ginny said crossly as she paced Hermione's room.

"I'm hurrying," she replied, still wondering what the fuss was all about. Dropping her books on the bed and grabbing her handbag, she followed her friend out. 

A few days ago, an invitation card had appeared on Hermione's table with bold green and gold lettering and the symbol of Slytherin House on the envelope. Hermione sank down on her bed and sighed. 

_Ginny.___

Hermione had been telling her that she was not interested in the Yule Ball but Ginny still persisted. After much thought, she relented -- Ginny was her friend and she couldn't let her down with her own unfounded insecurities about a certain Slytherin boy. Today was THE day and they were going to a wizard spa, which had recently opened in Diagon Alley. Ginny couldn't stop blabbering about the latest craze that had hit wizard world where exotic attendants and magical herbal massages rejuvenate the weary soul.

They came to a lotus covered pond in the middle of the town. Ginny muttered some magic password and a portal opened in the water. A youthful woman came out and welcomed them. Once inside, svelte nymph-like creatures immediately attended to them. Hermione was stripped of her clothing and dipped in a large pool filled with rose petals. Fragrant waters cooled her skin, as they bathed her. Later, strong hands worked her back and legs as she drifted off into a deep relaxing sleep.

After the massage, Hermione met Ginny at the garden lobby and they overheard some ladies chatting loudly in one of the rooms. One voice was distinguishable from the rest – Pansy Parkinson. She was talking excitedly about tonight's ball and that Draco had bought her a beautiful dress just for the event. 

_Draco Malfoy was coming to the ball! Of course, you idiot!_

Hermione bit her lower lip as butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the thought of seeing him again. Perhaps it was not too late to pull out but Ginny just rolled her eyes and tried to mimic Pansy's mannerisms causing Hermione to cover her mouth to suppress her laughter.

While waiting for Ginny to pick up her gown at a boutique in Diagon Alley, a blue gown on display distracted Hermione; a halter neck dress with ruched sleeves held together with silver arm-clasps. 

"Would you like to try it on?" the proprietor asked, taking the gown down from the shelf. "It's our latest arrival from France."

Using her magical wand, the proprietor made the gown attach itself on Hermione. The material felt light and silky and the gown was a different shade of blue from each angle.

"Ooh, Mione. It looks lovely on you!" Ginny exclaimed as Hermione was ushered towards the mirror. 

"I look fantastically stupid. Everyone will laugh at me," she said with a wince. "No thanks."

"Nonsense," Ginny scolded her in a mocking tone. "Trust me on this. I can't wait to see the look on Pansy's face when she sees you in that dress!"

As evening came, Hermione stared at herself in the reflection of the window leading to the Great Hall, unable to believe Ginny had persuaded her to purchase the dress for the ball. Her eyelids were colored with sparkling powder that matched her dress and her lips were painted a deep shade of red. She had magically set her hair in wavy curls instead of letting them down and tiny flowers adorned her crown.

Taking a deep breath, she walked into the hall. 

Hermione was greeted with miles of green and gold bands of fabric that hung from the tall pillars and tiny gold confetti dropped like snow from the magical ceiling. Hundreds of little tongues of light illuminated the hall, giving it a soft hue. Everything was in theme from the decor to the tablecloths. There was an air of merriment as students and teachers dressed in their finest mingled. She scanned the hall for Harry and Ron and found them standing with their fellow Gryffindor quidditch mates.

"Yuck, Slytherin colors!" she overheard Ron snort loudly.

"Well, I've never seen anything like it," she commented. Ron and Harry quickly turned to her direction when they heard low whistles coming from their juniors.

"Mione, you look gorgeous!" Harry beamed as she approached her friends. Ron gaped at her with admiration.

She smiled and hugged them. "Thank you. Ginny has done a good job organizing this event, don't you think?"

Ron nodded reluctantly. Then she saw Ginny coming towards them, dressed in a light green robe.

"Mione," she said with a wink. "I've never seen magic that could turn grown men turn into lovesick puppy dogs like you can." 

Hermione blushed furiously. "Ginny, stop it."

Before Ginny could tease her, one of the committee-members called her away. Apparently one of the cooks had trouble with the soup pot. Sighing wearily, she apologized to her friends and scurried off in the opposite direction.

"Draco Malfoy is here?" Harry said incredulously when he spotted him speaking with Professor Snape at the main table. Draco was immaculately dressed in a dark green robe and his blond hair neatly swept back – he seemed deeply engrossed in conversation with the professor.

"He should be…Malfoys love the attention and limelight," said one of the juniors. 

"There goes all the fun," Ron bristled.

"Come on you two. We will not let Ginny's efforts go to waste," Hermione said, shooting a warning look at Ron and Harry. "Shall we eat?"

During the meal, she couldn't help glancing toward the Slytherin table where Draco had seated and next to him was Pansy Parkinson who was wearing a black dress with a plunging neckline. It was disgusting to see the boys ogling at her 'assets' -- a typical Malfoy trait to show off their possessions. She tried to ignore them but she still felt a twinge of jealousy as she watched Pansy draping herself all over Draco, obviously seeking his attention.

As if he sensed her stare, Draco looked up and met her gaze across the hall. Then Pansy caught on and gave her an ugly scowl. Startled, she quickly looked away and pretended nothing had happened while smiling secretly to herself. She hadn't expected Draco to look at her but Ginny had been right. Pansy was jealous! 

After dinner, Hermione was talking to Ginny when she noticed Draco striding toward them without Pansy by his side.

Why is he coming this way? 

"Miss Weasley," he said stiffly. "I am impressed by your efforts in putting up this event."

"Thank you," Ginny replied with a cautious smile.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron was nearby when he saw Draco talking to his sister. He quickly reached Ginny and glowered at him. 

"Before you jump into your protective mode, Weasel, I was just complimenting your sister on a job well done," he said icily.

Then turning to Hermione, he merely nodded and walked away. She almost forgot to breathe as she watched him disappear into the crowd of dancers. There was something about the way he looked at her that unsettled her. 

A tentative hand touched hers jolting her out of her reverie. "Mione?"

"Yes, Harry," she answered, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked.

"Um, sure."

Draco watched her from across the hall, even as she moved around the dance floor effortlessly with her partner. But the prince of Slytherin could only imagine what it was like to dance with her, to touch her and smell the perfume in her hair. He hated it -- the feeling of helplessness that had plagued him the moment mudblood Granger appeared. She was a vision of loveliness in the blue gown. The scars that had marred her back were hardly visible. 

_Careful, Malfoy.__ She's taboo for a pureblood_, his mind cautioned him.

There it was again -- she had stolen a quick glance in his direction.

Every time their eyes met, she would look away – she had done that twice to him tonight and it was driving him insane. Angrily, Draco downed his wine and made his way towards the exit, fending off the people who came to him. He was in no mood to socialize. 

"Draco, where are you going?" Pansy called after him.

Sighing impatiently, he said, "I'm going home Pansy."

Pansy looked dismayed. "But the party just started."

"Stay if you want. I'll make arrangements with Goyle to take you home," he retorted and left a dumbfounded Pansy in the middle of the hallway. He was waiting for his driver to come round the school's entrance when he heard a whisper calling his name. 

Draco…Draco… 

Taking out his wand cautiously, he said out loud, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

There was no answer instead he heard a child's giggle echoing in the empty and dark hallway. The sounds led him to the garden.

Come, Draco… this way… 

From behind some bushes, he spotted a figure sitting alone on a garden bench. 

_Who could be out here alone at this time of the night?_

The blue gown looked familiar as he drew nearer. It belonged to a girl who was bending down and rubbing her feet, muttering to herself. His heart almost missed a beat when he recognized her – it was Hermione Granger. 

Was she waiting for him? he wondered. 

Draco decided to make his presence known as he stepped out of the shadows. "Why did you call me here?"

"What!" Hermione yelped and glowered at him. "Malfoy, you idiot! I could've hexed you."

"You've never hesitated before," he supplied.

"Well, I…I wasn't expecting anyone, especially you," she snapped while rubbing her sore ankles.

It was obvious that the high-heeled shoes she wore did not fit her. However, Draco was not paying attention to what she was saying as his gazed was fixed on the gown that had ridden up her thigh and afforded him a view of her slender legs and ankles. A smile crept unto his lips -- he still remembered how beautiful she was. 

Suddenly, Hermione's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" 

He could tell she was annoyed at the intrusion.

"You sent for me," was his honest reply.

"I certainly did NOT," she said with an incredulous look on her face.

"Did you see or hear a child come by?" he pressed on, curious to find out the truth.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione grew uncomfortable as she hastily put on her shoes and said, "I'd better return to the hall…"

"You must be joking! You can hardly walk…" Instinctively, he reached out and grabbed her hand before she lost her balance. The fall propelled the both of them into each other's arms.

"Let me go! I don't need you to take care of me. This isn't Venice anymore," she blurted out, pushing him away. 

Stung by her words, he muttered, "You're right. This isn't Venice anymore."

Hermione looked dismayed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…err, I didn't mean it that way, really. Goodbye," she babbled hastily and turned to walk away.

She sounded sincere in her apology and it pained him to see her leave. He longed to tell her of his sleepless nights and gaping loneliness since she left, the many months he spent traveling Europe trying to get back some measure of control over his life. It was only at his mother's insistence that he had to return to England to oversee his wedding arrangements. He knew they would inevitably bump into each other but he didn't count on the feelings that had stirred inside him. 

"There was no one else," he finally said.

It came like a whisper in the wind but it was enough. Hermione struggled to stem the emotions that had rippled within her; hope, despair and a little love. Turning around she demanded, "Why are you telling me this? It won't change what you and your friends did to me." 

"You could've reported us to the Ministry – my friends and I had conspired to kidnap and murder you in Venice. Why didn't you?" he challenged, eyes blazing with anger.

_Why?_

Hermione wringed her hands -- it was the same question that she had asked herself many times. Perhaps deep inside she still hoped that it wasn't true, that Draco could still be redeemed. Looking straight at him, she said, "Don't think for a second that I won't expose your wrongdoing just because you decided not to kill me."

"Well, I'm glad we finally put things in perspective," he said with a vague expression. 

He was about to leave when suddenly a wall of green vines sprung from the ground and blocked his path. He fell back cursing loudly, "What in Merlin's name!"

Turning around, he pointed his wand at Hermione. "What did you do?" 

"Nothing!" Hermione protested – she had no idea who was behind this nasty trickery. Suddenly, the same bushes tore at her dress as she screamed. The plants began to overwhelm them, forcing the couple to flee into the direction of the Forbidden Forest. When the vines didn't pursue them anymore, they stopped and looked around.

At full moon, the giant oak trees looked ghostly as their branches stretched toward the sky. She had been into the Forbidden Forest a few times before. All she needed to do was stay away from the werewolves and Aragog. But first, she needed to know where she was. Taking out her wand, she whispered, "_Lumos_."

A faint light appeared at the tip of her wand. With it, she saw a path leading into the forest. There was no way back but to go forward. Swallowing hard, she turned to Draco but found his wand pointed at her neck instead.

"Evil witch! Look what you've done," he accused. "I knew you would plan your revenge on me."

"If you think this is my doing then kill me now," she said, lifting her head bravely. "I'm not afraid to die."

She sensed his hesitation as he lowered his wand. Then something caught her eye – Draco's arm was bleeding, probably grazed against the thorn bushes as he tried to fend off the hostile plants. That was not a good sign. 

"You're bleeding," she said, reaching for his arm. "Let me look at it."

Draco roughly pulled his hand away from her. "Don't touch me! I don't need your help." 

"Fine." He was the most stubborn and infuriating bastard ever!

She turned away angrily and started up the path alone.


	5. Let Me Fall

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. In this chapter, you'll see that Draco is a flawed character and he's going to hurt Hermione.

ooooo

**Chapter 5 – Let Me Fall**

"Granger…Hermione!" Draco shouted to her.

She couldn't be bothered to reply him until she heard a loud howl that made her blood run cold. She turned back but Draco was nowhere to be seen.

_He's a grown man. He should know how to take care of himself_, she thought. Anyway, she needed to hurry before the werewolves picked up her scent.

The rustling of leaves and sudden darting movements in the dark alerted her that something was wrong. She backtracked as fast as she could to where she had abandoned Draco. Hermione stopped when she saw flashes of light illuminating the forest. _What was that? Someone had cast a spell._

Then she heard a loud cry that sounded like Draco Malfoy. He was in trouble!

"That annoying show-off," she grumbled as she went to find him. Hermione finally saw him grappling with a man beast twice his size. The werewolf must have smelled his blood and preyed on him. It knocked Draco's wand from his hand and wrestled him to the ground. Quickly taking out her wand she pointed at the beast and shouted, _"Expalliarmus!"_

The man beast was flung far away by her powerful spell and growled menacingly before retreating into the forest. When it was gone, she hurried over to Draco and to her relief he suffered only scratches and bumps. "Are you all right?"

"I'm not dead yet," he replied sarcastically as he picked up his wand and brushed the dirt off his robes.

Hermione let out a sigh. _Why did I even bother?_

Before she could snap back at him for being a nuisance she noticed the silence in the forest – it was too quiet. Hagrid had told her that werewolves traveled in packs and were highly intelligent creatures. She knew they would never make it out of the forest alive if they took the same way back.

_Think, Hermione, think._

"I remember Hagrid's tree house where he used to spend nights in the forest caring for magical creatures. We can hide there until morning," she told him.

"What! I will not bet my life on a drunkard gamekeeper's stories. Come on, you're wasting precious time." He grabbed her hand, intent on going his way but she pulled back.

"The tree house is real. I have been there before," she said, eyes blazing defiantly.

_If only I could remember where…_

"…with Scarhead and Weasel? Didn't want Dumbledore to find out about your delectable ménage a trois?" he mocked her.

Hermione ignored him and froze when she saw movement in the bushes and quickly shushed him. Her heart was pounding furiously as low growls could be heard lurking nearby. Draco must have heard it too and swallowed hard as he looked to her for a signal.

"Follow me, please," she whispered and he nodded without argument.

Lifting the wand high above her head, Hermione shouted, _"Lumos solarum!"_

A brilliant white light, as bright as the sun illuminated the surrounding forest. To her horror, she saw five werewolves hidden in the bushes, ready to pounce on them when the light blinded them. Grossly outnumbered, Hermione and Draco scampered down the path towards the tree house as fast as they could.

When they came to a forked path, Hermione hesitated -- one led towards the lake and the other towards the mountains. _Which is the right way?_

"Hermione, they're coming!" he pressed on. The werewolves were hot on their scent and a mistake could cost them their lives. She tried to remember what Hagrid had told her about looking for clues in the forest. _"Look for the twin peaks," he had told her._

She looked around and found her clue; two large rocks jutting out from the side of one of the paths, pointing towards the sky. "This way!" she exclaimed.

ooooo

There was no time for second guesses as Draco followed Hermione down the path that led toward the mountains.

_Merlin, help us if this was the wrong way_, he thought but she seemed to know what she was doing.

They came to a tall tree – there was something different about this oak tree, it felt ancient and magical. His suspicions were confirmed when she tapped on the trunk and said, _"Sanguis aesculatem!"_

Blood wood? Was that the magical password? 

At first, there was nothing but as Hermione stared up at the tree, a gnarled branch swooped down; branches circled her waist and swept her up into the dense foliage.

"Hermione!" Draco panicked as he watched her disappear into the trees. _Where is it taking her?_

He suddenly felt alone in the dark. His reflexes kicked up a notch as a twig snapped behind him. Before he could turn to face the onslaught, he felt the branches intertwine around him and lifted him off the ground. He cried out in terror, clinging on to the branch for life as a werewolf leaped and clawed at him, gnashing its sharp teeth.

In a desperate attempt, he managed to point his wand at the beast and shouted, _"Petrificus!"_

The werewolf was stunned by the spell and fell to the ground. The rest of the pack gathered around their petrified companion and was howling angrily at him from the foot of the tree. They seemed to know of this magical tree and dared not venture near.

A soft patch of moss cushioned his fall as the branch released him. Draco groaned as he lay flat on his back, staring up at the treetop -- its twisted boughs seemed to go on forever in different directions as the winds whispered a melancholic tune.

"Hermione!" he called out, the echo of his voice startled a group of birds as they flew from their perch.

"Up here and be quiet!" the hushed voice scolded him.

He looked up and saw her kneeling on a branch above him. Draco drew a sigh of relief knowing she was all right.

"Take my hand," she said as he grasped her hand firmly and climbed up the branch in a very ungraceful manner. He never had to climb a tree before and it was unnerving.

Holding on to one of the massive trunks for support, Draco almost lost his footing as he tried to adjust to his surroundings. Not far from their present position was a dilapidated shed, made from dried twigs and branches.

However, it was warm and cozy inside – a sliver of moonlight shone through the flimsy roof illuminating the interior with a cool blue glow. There was food and water stored in a wooden chest and a makeshift bed made from leaves and moss. Hermione found a medical kit and some water.

"Will you let me look at your injury now?" she inquired.

Draco nodded rather sheepishly and held out his injured arm. She told him to sit on the bed while she cleaned his bruises with antiseptic lotion and wrapped his arm with a bandage. Draco quietly observed her with a mixture of longing and loathing. He was almost killed by rampaging vines and werewolves tonight. More importantly, he had nearly lost his opportunity to tell Hermione what he truly felt about her. They had a good thing going back in Venice…if only there was a way to right the things that went wrong.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure if this will work. The vines that attacked us could be poisonous," she said.

"What will happen to me?"

Hermione looked up and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. The symptoms are varied -- some will die by asphyxiation, others become mad or lapse into a coma…"

He caught her hand before she put away the medical kit. Her brown eyes gazed apprehensively at his.

Draco said quietly, "You saved my life. I'm sorry I mistrusted you."

"It doesn't matter now. Someone deliberately planned to kill us tonight," she replied with a serious tone.

He nodded gravely. "We should be more careful. We still don't know why someone would want to harm either of us. Whoever it was, he or she will be sorry they ever crossed Draco Malfoy."

An awkward silence came between them. Draco didn't realize that he was holding her hand until she pulled it away and stood up.

"Anyway, we'll be safe here for tonight," she muttered and shivered as if she was cold. He noticed the dress she was wearing wasn't made to keep the wearer from the harsh weather. However, he found her incredibly sexy in that torn and dirtied dress.

"Take the bed, Hermione. It will keep you warm," he offered, ignoring the dull throb in his loins. He saw a flicker of recognition in her eyes -- she had not forgotten their time in Venice too. Slowly, he moved away and allowed Hermione to take the bed.

"Thank you," she whispered, with a wistful smile.

"Hermione," he began with a hesitant tone. "If I start to act strangely or become violent because of the plant's poison…I want you to save yourself and kill me."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yes, you heard me…I don't want to go mad or die a painful death," he said with a nervous laugh.

"Draco, you're not going to die," she protested. "A healer at St. Mungo's will help you and everything will be all right."

"I wish that were true because I'm beginning to feel sick," he told her as a wave of nausea hit him. Doubling over in pain, Draco slumped against the wall and shivered. He could vaguely hear Hermione calling his name when his vision blurred and he passed out.

He didn't know how long he was unconscious but he woke with the sun shining in his eyes. His head felt like lead as if he had a monstrous hangover after a bout of heavy drinking. The last thing he remembered was Hermione's face hovering over him. Suddenly, he felt cold and was surprised to find his naked self on the makeshift bed. _ What the hell happened here?_ he wondered.

Looking around, he realized he was alone in the shed. Draco tried to find his footing but his wobbly legs could hardly support him as he reached for his clothes. Something didn't seem right -- wasn't Hermione here with him last night?

Draco returned to Malfoy Mansion in a state of distress and it worsened when he realized that Pansy was there. He had wanted to slip into his study unnoticed but his mother had seen him.

"Draco dear, come here and help Pansy with the wedding arrangements. We've come up with a list of guests but we couldn't decide on which caterer to use."

"…and which flowers do you like – roses or lilies…I prefer roses," added Pansy excitedly. "They're so romantic, don't you think?"

He stared at the two women as though they were complete strangers. Turning to his mother, he asked, "Why is she here?"

Narcissa looked surprised. "Pansy wanted my opinion about certain matters pertaining to the wedding. Are you sure you're all right, Draco?"

"I'm sorry, mother. I'm just tired," he mumbled and ignored their curious stares.

"Where were you last night?" Pansy demanded, looking hurt.

"Where I went doesn't concern you," Draco snapped irritably. Flinging his cloak aside, he retreated into his bedroom and put a hex on the door in case anyone tried to interrupt him. After a long shower, he crept into bed and welcomed the much needed rest.

As he slept he dreamed of the night in the Forbidden Forest – images of Hermione naked on the bed with swollen lips and tears rolling down her cheeks filled his mind. Draco's eyes immediately flew open in shock.

_What have I done?!_

Draco buried his head in his hands and tried to will it all away but the truth was that he had forced himself on Hermione. Why didn't she fight back? Why didn't she run away like he told her to? It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Damn woman!

Pacing the room restlessly, he tried to think of a way to speak to Hermione and hopefully she would forgive him.

ooooo

She had dreamed about him again.

Pulling the comforter over her head, she shut her eyes forcing back tears that had threatened to fall. _Please let me, let go… _

Since that day Hermione had poured all her energy into her studies, refusing to allow Draco to distract her. She kept a tight rein on her emotions but at night, her refusal to deal with her feelings caused them to come out in her sub-conscious -- her dreams were filled with him; the feel of his body pressed against hers, his touch warming her skin and smell of his cologne.

She had returned to Hogwarts that morning and had managed to hide in her room, refusing to speak to anyone. Draco had sent many owls to her but all his messages ended up in a rubbish heap.

_What is wrong with me? He is marrying Pansy!_ _Have I been too hasty in my desire-muddled stat? Why did it have to be Draco? My life is already complicated as it is._

All she felt was shame and regret as the events of that fateful night replayed in her mind…

_She gasped at the sight of Draco writhing in convulsions on the ground. His face was as white as a sheet and his eyes, dilated and glazed over. Green vomit dripped from his mouth and formed a puddle on the floor near his face. _

_"Hermione, run away…save yourself," he said between gasps._

_"I can't…I can't leave you here," she pleaded but he grabbed her shoulders and shook her._

_"Listen to me! I don't know what I'll do to you…I'll hurt you."_

_Draco held his head as he screamed in agony. She could only watch helplessly while silent tears flowed down her cheeks. Hermione flung her arms around him and sobbed._

_"It's going to be all right…it's going to be all right…"_

_But he pushed her away forcefully. "LEAVE ME!"_

_"Don't say that," she shouted back, her voice quivering with emotion. "Draco…"_

_Hermione reached out and touched him. His skin was burning and beads of sweat started to form on his face. Draco was shivering uncontrollably. _

_"Let me help you," she said, pulling the weakened Draco to his feet. She guided him towards the bed and laid him there. "I'll get a blanket to keep you warm."_

_He whimpered and reached out for her. "Hermione…"_

_Draco__ looked so weak that she became worried he might not last till morning. As soon as she came to his side, he grabbed her hand and rolled her under him, his strength brutal and overpowering._

_"Draco, what are you doing?" she said franticly, struggling to free herself from his vise-like grip. Hermione thought he was going to kill her but there was something unusual in his eyes – they had a wild look in them._

_She shivered as his possessive gaze roamed her body. It was both frightening and thrilling._ _He cupped her face and kissed her roughly. "Hermione I need you," he muttered urgently as he worked his way down her throat, biting and sucking her flesh._

_Her dress tore easily in his hands. Trapping her body between him and the bed, Draco forced a knee between her thighs._

_"Draco…" he cut her off with another kiss._

_"I need you Hermione. Don't say no."_

_All thought of refusing him disappeared and replaced by a need to have him just this once. Draco was an attractive man and her body was responding to his fevered caresses. __Hermione was losing a battle to give in to her most primal desires. _

_I can't do this… _

_Despite her silent protests, she yielded to him. _

_"Draco," she gasped as his mouth wandered lower __kissing and nipping at bare flesh, exploring her body intimately. __ She grabbed at the edge of the bed and shivered, his wicked tongue was doing unimaginable things to her. Closing her eyes, she felt pleasure building in her stomach, not recognizing her own breathy moans but enjoying the sound of them. Hermione almost sobbed when he pulled away but her desire was to be denied only for a moment._

_He slid back on top of her, his arousal pressing against her thighs.___

_She bit her lower lip hard, muffling a gasp as he took her, plunging into her warm depths. The pain of penetration subsided only to awaken another powerful need, a need to feel him deep inside her. Arching her hips to match his frenzied thrusts, she came as waves of ecstasy washed over her._

_Draco's__ expression was a mixture of bliss and pure torture as he gave one final thrust into her and cried out his release_. _Hermione sobbed his name, wanting so badly to believe that it was the true Draco and not some delusion brought on by fever._

_There was a saying that the darkest hour was before dawn. Hermione stared at the rays of sunlight filtering through the shed as the night passed. She turned to gaze at her sleeping lover – how calmly he slept. His fever seemed to have subsided – he would be well again. Perhaps he would not even remember this night. She got up quietly, careful not to wake him as she dressed. Taking a final glance at Draco's sleeping form, she let out a wistful sigh before stepping out of the shed. _

ooooo

_You're fooling yourself, Hermione. You're attracted to him…You wanted him to make love to you…You wanted it as much as he did._

Frustration mixed with longing roiled her stomach as tears started to fall. Many a night, she had dreamed of Venice and her Othello. Sometimes they were sensual and other times they were violent and dark. Did he dream of her too?

The room began to feel claustrophobic and she found it hard to breathe.

_I need to get out and clear my mind,_ she thought as she grabbed her jacket and headed towards the lake. The calm ripples on the lake were a balm to the tempest within her as birds flew across the water. She thought she was alone.

"Hermione."

His familiar voice sent reverberating tingles through her. She gasped when his hands circled her waist and pulled her close. "Draco, please no…" she said, moving away from his addictive embrace.

"Hermione, what is it?" he asked with tenderness she was not accustomed to. "Do you know how hard I tried to find you? You refuse to answer my owls or see me."

Turning to face him, she saw him now fully clothed, every bit the Malfoy she had despised and realization hit her – she had to end this here and now.

"Draco, you said very nasty things about me, you hate my friends, made my life miserable in school and your parents are…well…interesting…and you're hardly my type," she managed to blurt out.

His gray eyes darkened as he stepped closer. "What are you trying to say?"

"We're not meant to be. You're marrying Pansy."

"Hermione, I know what happened in the Forbidden Forest…" he began.

"It's all a lie," she interrupted him, her voice trailing off.

Draco fell silent as the leaves rustled in the gentle breeze. She could tell he was confused and angry -- his expression was severe and his fists curled until his knuckles turned white.

Finally, he looked at her and said, "Hermione, I want you to know that despite appearances…I love you."

"Draco, I…" she hesitated, unsure of what to say as she stared, mesmerized by his gray eyes. Her heart pounded so hard she thought it would pop out.

He could barely keep his calm as he grabbed her shoulders roughly, his voice thick with emotion. "I don't know why I feel this way. All I know is that this was not what I had planned… not in a million years. I never meant to hurt you and I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you."

Her resolve not to let him near her again crumbled like a house of cards as a flood of raw emotions rushed through her body. Hot tears started to well up in her eyes but she couldn't bring herself to admit it.

_I love you too…_

Draco ran his hand through his blond hair and sighed. His shoulders slumped in desolation. In her heart, she knew the price to pay was too high for either of them.

_If only you'd tell me there's a chance for us…_

Slowly, he turned and looked at her. "I have no feelings for Pansy. It was my father's decision that I marry her. Hermione, if I wasn't a Malfoy, would you love me?"

_What's the meaning of life if I have to spend it avoiding heartaches?_

She nodded. "Yes, I would."

Stillness hung between them, and the memory and longing swirled up inside her heart as his fingers gently wiped a tear from her cheek. Taking her hand to his heart, he simply said, "Come with me. "

Hermione was confused. "What? To where?"

"I may have made a lot of mistakes but I'm not about to make the biggest mistake in my life," he said. "There's a place I'd like to show you. It's not far from here."

TBC


	6. Secret Marriage

A/N: Thanks for your encouraging reviews. This is a rated chapter.

**Chapter 6 – Secret Marriage**

Draco's car came to a halt in the middle of a wooded area, somewhere in Wales. Hermione didn't know where he was taking her but they were far from the city. After walking a long winding path in the forest, they came to a little hut.

"Hello, is anybody there?" Draco called out. "We wish to speak with you."

She could feel the magic surrounding this place. Just outside the hut was a circle on the ground formed with rocks, crystals or some other stones. Candles marked the four cardinal directions and an altar was located near the center of the circle. On it was a knife; a chalice; a cloth, a red cord; a small silver box and a trowel. A broomstick lay beside the altar and wildflowers were spread inside the circle.

Hermione knew exactly what the items and the stone circle meant—they were the elements of an ancient Celtic handfasting ritual.

"Come on," Draco urged but she hesitated.

"I can't do this…we can't do this," she cried, staring at him.

"Why not? Hermione, I love you and you love me. We should be together," Draco said and kneeling down on one knee, he held her hand. "Marry me, Hermione Granger."

_I don't believe it…Draco just proposed to me! _

For the first time, she saw the determination in his eyes and was overwhelmed with joy and sadness. Under normal circumstances, she would be the happiest girl in the world but somehow it felt wrong.

"No," she replied, turning away.

_This is utter madness!_

Draco's eyebrows shot up with surprise as he went after her. "Hermione, I know this must seem a rash decision to you but this is the only way we'll be together unless you don't want…"

"No, I mean I want to be with you…but…"

"Stop." He didn't want to hear anymore.

"Draco, please... it's important to me," she implored. "I just don't want this to be something we'll look back ten years from now and regret we ever took this step."

Sighing, he stood in front of her and held her hands. "Look, we're not even married and we're already having our first quarrel, isn't this hilarious?"

Hermione was annoyed that he could make a joke of it. "Draco…"

He interrupted her by putting his hand on her mouth. "From the moment I saw you standing on the balcony in Venice, I knew there will never be anyone else for me. You were such a vision," he said, trailing a finger along her chin. "I know it's going to be difficult in the beginning – we may have to keep this a secret for now but I can't bear the thought of you leaving again."

Then resting his forehead against hers, he whispered, "You're good for me."

His warm breath tickled her nose as she smiled. "No one ever said that to me before," said Hermione, blushing in his gaze.

"Will you marry me then?"

Hermione couldn't resist hugging him. "YES!"

"Did someone call me?"

An old Druid priestess stepped out from the hut interrupting the happy couple. She wore a long blue robe and a circlet crowed her long dark hair. Her cerulean blue eyes shone with wisdom as she looked at them.

"I see why you've come. Please step into the circle."

Holding each other's hand, Hermione and Draco stood inside the circle and the Druid priestess cast a spell around the ring.

"You have come of your own free will in perfect love and perfect trust to seek this partnership," she began.

Draco smiled at Hermione and then back at the priestess. "We have," they replied.

"Then recite this statement after me…"

Draco turned to Hermione and said, "I, Draco Malfoy commit myself to be with Hermione Granger in joy and adversity, in wholeness and brokenness, in peace and turmoil, living with her faithfully all our days. May the Gods give me the strength to keep these vows. So be it."

Full of love and joy, she recited the same. "I, Hermione Granger commit myself to be with Draco Malfoy in joy and adversity, in wholeness and brokenness, in peace and turmoil, living with him faithfully all our days. May the Gods give me the strength to keep these vows. So be it."

The couple then joined both their left and right hands together -- their arms and bodies forming a figure **8**. The priestess then placed the red cord over the couple's hands and loosely tied it and blessed their union. After that the priestess unbound them and handed them a knife.

With the knife, they cut off a lock of each other's hair and placed it in a silver box.

"I hereby pronounce you, Draco and Hermione to be handfasted as husband and wife," the priestess said.

Bending down, Draco kissed her lightly – their first wedding gift to each other. They then performed their first task together by picking up the trowel from the altar, and burying the silver box at the center of the circle. At the end of the ceremony, the newlyweds joined hands and jumped over a broomstick, which symbolized the effort required to make a committed relationship work. Suddenly, flowers started to fall down from the sky showering them with blessings and well wishes.

The priestess banished the circle by ringing a bell. "The circle is open but unbroken. May the peace of the Old Ones go in your hearts. Blessed be."

ooooo

Draco was in awe over his incredible luck in convincing her to marry him. It was a gamble he took when he realized then that she must have loved him enough to risk pain and certain death just to be with him in the Forbidden Forest.

They tumbled into the car laughing, amidst flowers and the echo of bells. The door closed on them and she was on his lap, kissing him senseless.   
  
"Mrs. Malfoy …"

Hermione winced slightly and laughed. "I think I can get used to that…"

"Hey…"

She giggled, cutting him off with another kiss. His hand reached to caress a breast through her woolen jacket, his raging hard-on pressed up against her hip. Draco groaned as he realized he had to have her now. 

Holding her tight, he picked up a portkey and a portal opened towards a secluded villa perched high on a cliff. There was no town for miles around. He had selected this private place so that they could be alone together. Kicking open the door to the master bedroom, Draco carried her towards the huge bed. Both collapsed unto the white satin sheets holding and kissing each other.

"Hermione, I want to…" his voice laced with hunger as he nipped a sensitive spot on her neck and a hand tugged at the waistband of her pants. Hands quickly removed all clothing that came in their way. He could tell that she was nervous as she shivered under his touch. A pleasurable sigh escaped her lips as he kissed his way down her throat and gently sucked her breasts. His right hand slid down her stomach between her legs. Hermione gasped and arched against him as he found her sensitive nub. There was no need for words as she parted her legs and beckoned him to take her. Moaning softly, she held on to him, fingers digging into his back as he slid into her.

Draco was enraptured by her beauty and passion – the way her eyes were closed and her lips called out his name over and over. It did not take long for her to come and her moans were enough to send him over the edge. They spent many hours kissing, touching and exploring each other intimately until they were spent.

In the wee hours of morning, he watched Hermione as she slept on her stomach, her naked back exposed as the blanket had ridden down her body. Her face was towards his and he felt at peace just observing her. Draco bent down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Hey," she whispered snuggling closer to him for warmth. "What are you thinking of?"

"The future," he replied, pulling her closer so that their foreheads touched. "I still can't believe we're married and imagine we were once bitter rivals."

She nodded and smiled into his chest. "Mmm …I guess we were so caught up trying to outdo each other that we never really got to know one another."

"Hermione?"

"Yes."

"I love you," he uttered those words with such fierce intensity as he bent down to claim her mouth. His tongue gently teased her until she moaned. Drawing her close, his body nearly covered hers as they made love again.

ooooo

_A few weeks later…_

"You're serious about moving out, aren't you?" Ginny said from her seat by the windowsill as Hermione packed her things.

"For the ga-zillionth time, YES!" she replied in an exasperated tone as she sank into her bed amidst a pile of books and lecture notes. Crookshanks, the cat purred lazily as she watched them.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I wish I could just magically transport all my things to my new place instead of wasting time trying to fit everything into boxes," said Hermione.

"I'm surprised that you decided to move to Hogsmeade all of a sudden." Ginny sounded upset.

Hermione sighed and held out her hands. "Come here Virginia Weasley."

She hugged the youngest Weasley and gently rocked her. They had become close in Hogwarts and naturally, she felt a little sad. "I still have classes at Hogwarts, you know…and you could always come visit me. It's not that far," she declared good-naturedly.

Ginny rubbed her nose and sniffled, "Silly ole' me...I'm going to miss having you around Gryffindor Tower."

"I'm going to miss you too."

Hermione glanced at Ginny and wished that she could tell her a secret – she was married to Draco Malfoy.

_No…not yet,_ she decided. _She wouldn't understand her decision to be with Draco._

A month had passed since they took their vows. Hermione felt she was living two separate lives -- when she was with Harry, Ginny and Ron, she avoided speaking about Draco but when prying eyes were no longer watching, Hermione became the affectionate lover.

"Mione?"

She looked quizzically at Ginny. "What?"

"Where were you?"

Hermione blushed and mumbled something non-committal.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Ginny asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Nothing!" she insisted and sat up. "I better finish packing."

Hermione's new flat in Hogsmeade was on the first floor of an old two-storey building owned by a wealthy French wizard, not far from the train station. It was a small flat, equipped with a kitchenette and heater. From her room window, she could see the lovely countryside and smell the scent of fresh pine and lavender. She had owled Draco about her new place and while awaiting his arrival she decided to take a bath.

As the water filled the bathtub, she lit scented candles and sprinkled rose petals into the water. She promptly undressed, shivering slightly as the warm breeze caressed her nakedness and the smell of roses filled the room. The warm water felt good as she sank into the tub. Closing her eyes and resting her head on the edge of the tub, she drifted to sleep.

ooooo

Draco smiled when he received her message. He never thought she would actually do it – leave her friends, well not exactly, but she wanted to be with him. Ever since he got together with Hermione, his thoughts were always on her-- wondering what she was doing or thinking. Putting on his invisibility cloak, he slipped out of Malfoy Mansion and headed towards Hogsmeade.

From the street below, he could see the light of Hermione's flat. He bounded up the stairs without a sound and tapped softly on her door. There was no answer. Taking out his wand, he cast a spell to open the door and quietly slipped in. He took off his invisibility cloak and flopped down on the soft mattress. The flat was small but tastefully furnished and it had a nice bed. Then, he felt something smooth and silky in his hand -- it was Hermione's clothes and knickers. _Hmmm…she must be in the bathroom._

Stripping off his clothing, Draco walked into the bathroom and pulled the curtain aside. "Room for one more?" he asked with a predatory grin.

Hermione started but smiled shyly. "I knew it was you."

He slipped into the tub and pulled her to his chest, drinking in the sight of her nude body straddling him. His testosterone level kicked up a notch as mouths and tongues dueled hungrily. He couldn't stop wanting her – he needed her like the air filling his lungs.

In the morning, the smells of toast and coffee woke him from his peaceful slumber. He turned and found her side of the bed empty. _Where is she?_

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she said in a jovial voice, putting a tray next to him. "I made you breakfast."

Arrgh…he buried himself into the pillows mumbling incoherently.

"Hey!"

"I usually don't wake up until noon," he complained.

"Sorry but I don't have that luxury. I have a class at nine," she told him as she picked up her bag from the chair.

"Wait." Draco sat up on the bed with a sullen expression. He decided he would speak to Dumbledore about morning classes - they ought to be banned in Hogwarts.

Hermione turned to him and giggled.

"What?"

"You look cute like that," she said, clutching her bag to her chest as she slowly backed towards the door.

"Malfoys are not CUTE," he retorted. "Hey, come back."

"I'll see you later," he heard her say as the door shut behind her.

Sinking back into the pillows, he sighed contentedly. _Life like this isn't so bad_, he thought as he reached for the breakfast tray -- the toast and eggs were fine but the coffee could be better. He wouldn't mind having Hermione cook him breakfast or having her with nothing but a sexy apron on.

Whoa…he quickly reigned in his overactive imagination. "I need a cold shower."

Before he left her flat, he scribbled a note to her -

"Congratulations on your new home. Next time, I'm making the coffee. DM" 

ooooo

Hermione was blissfully happy in her relationship with Draco although they kept it very secret. He went about his family's affairs in the wizard world while she continued her studies as a trainee Auror at Hogwarts. They agreed not to appear in public and preferred quiet evenings in each other's company.

It was New Year's Eve and Hermione was about to go to a party at The Three Broomsticks when Draco appeared on her doorstep with a bottle of champagne. He swept her into his arms and kissed her.

"Happy New Year, darling." Hermione blushed when he gazed at her appreciatively.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were spending New Year's with Pansy's family in Paris," she said, trying to mask the jealousy in her voice. She didn't like the idea of having to 'share' Draco with anyone else. She knew he loved her but there was always a niggling doubt about the 'other' woman.

"I'd rather spend it with you," he replied smoothly as he took out two glass flutes from his robe and set it on the table.

Staring at the bottle of champagne, she recalled seeing one in her father's personal collection – it was rare and expensive. She turned to him and said, "Is there a reason to open this bottle?"

"Ah, I never cared much about muggle products but I told the shop I wanted the most expensive champagne they've got. You're right, there IS a reason to celebrate…I have cancelled the wedding…told my mother that I didn't want to marry Pansy," he declared.

"I… I don't know what to say," she stammered, gaping at him.

"I didn't know kissing involved saying anything," he whispered, bending down to claim her mouth. The lovers were soon lost in the world of their own as the fireworks marked the dawn of the New Year.

It was sheer coincidence that she had bumped into Pansy Parkinson the next day – she had gone to a magical bookshop in Hogsmeade to look for references on transfiguration spells and was poring through the texts when a loud commotion distracted her. Hermione peered around the corner and saw Pansy hovering over a very frightened assistant.

"I DON'T CARE! Just get me the book!" Pansy's shrill voice cried as she flounced out of the bookshop with her female companion.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson. I'll arrange for it to be sent to you immediately," the assistant stammered and scuttled to the back of the shop.

_Hmmm, I wonder what prompted Pansy to burst into such rage?_

Hermione followed the shop assistant and heard him rummaging through the stocks. He looked red and flustered when he came out.

He saw her and asked irritably, "What do you want?"

Hermione feigned innocence and said, "Oh, I couldn't help overhearing the commotion at the counter earlier. What was the woman looking for?"

"She was looking for the Guide to Love Potions and Spells," he replied cynically. "She looked like she needed it very badly. I don't blame her – nasty temper she's got."

_Pansy must have been very upset when Draco cancelled their wedding and was planning to get him back! _

Hermione quickly thanked the assistant and hurried home. She waited patiently for Draco to arrive that evening but her heart was sick with worry.

_What if Pansy had cast a spell on him? _

_What if she had found out about them?_

These questions wreaked havoc on her mind, filling it with doubts. The time showed 9.00PM – he was supposed to arrive half an hour ago. Why was it when she had something important to tell him, he had to throw a spoke in the wheel by being late?

When Draco finally came in, she let out a muffled cry and ran into his arms.

"What's the matter darling?" he asked with a note of surprise.

Hermione then told him about the incident in the bookstore and Pansy. He was amused and laughed out loud. "Pansy must be getting desperate," he said, seemingly impressed by her persistence.

"You were very cruel to give her the bad news just before the New Year," said Hermione matter-of-factly.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Would you rather I not tell her?"

"No, I think you should be careful around her," she told him.

"Admit it. You're jealous!"

"No, I'm not…I'm just concerned. That's all," she defended herself, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Draco smiled. "Don't you worry your pretty little head over Pansy. I've lived with death threats and hexes all my life. It would take more than Pansy Parkinson's love spells to make me leave you," he muttered as he pulled her into his arms. "You're not getting away from me that easily, Hermione Granger."

She sighed with relief and hoped that day would never come.

TBC


	7. Heartaches

**Chapter 7 – Heartaches**

Draco was attentive and caring but of late, Hermione began to notice something was troubling him.  A few days earlier, he said he had to attend to family business in Paris. Since his return, he had become withdrawn and distant. For many nights, when he thought she was asleep, he would sit by the window and stare out into the night.  At times, she would wake up in the morning and find he had already gone.  This invisible distance threatened to rip apart their newfound happiness and Hermione was determined to find out what was going on. She attempted to talk to him but he flatly refused to discuss it.  

"Draco, what is bothering you? Maybe I can help," she suggested, unable to tolerate the silence any longer.

His gray eyes narrowed.  "What have you heard?"

Taken aback, she stammered, "Nothing! I just want whatever that is plaguing you to go away." She reached out to him but he flinched from her touch.

"Well, maybe this is the real me.  I don't need anybody's help," he snapped. "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP."

Hermione was shocked into silence – he had not raised his voice against her since they were married.  What had happened? What did she do wrong?

Instead of apologizing, he picked up his cloak and said, "I should go now." 

He left her flat without an explanation.  Running after him, she called out, "Wait! Come back."

But he was gone.

ooooo

Hermione was lost in her own thoughts as she made her way to the library.  He had no right to be angry at her last night… It bothered her that he couldn't even talk to her about it.  She was tempted to use a truth spell on him, make the pain go away. _It would seem the easy way out, wouldn't it?_ 

She sighed sadly.  She had begun to miss him terribly.

"Mione?"

Harry's voice cut through her thoughts as she turned to him and smiled.  "Hi, Harry. How was class today?"

"Advanced Potions isn't exactly my cup of tea, if you know what I mean," he said with a sigh. She knew he badly wanted to take Potions as one of his Auror subjects but he and Snape weren't the best of friends. Harry told her he suspected Snape hadn't really forgiven him for stealing his pensieve all those years ago because he was always given difficult assignments.

"I'm going to the library to research my assignment for McGonagall.  Maybe I could help you with your problem," she offered as Harry's green eyes lit up eagerly.

Both of them studied in the library until Madam Pince told them the library was closing.  She was putting her books and notes into her bag when he mumbled, "Um, Mione…"

She looked up in surprise. "Huh?"

"Err, it's rather embarrassing … some of my experimental potion fell into Hedwig's food and it turned him into a rabbit. He doesn't like me very much now, not being able to fly.  Can you help me reverse the spell?" 

It was a simple enough procedure. "Sure," she said.

With a suspicious gleam in his eye, Harry led her to the Gryffindor common room.  When the door opened, Ron, Ginny and a bunch of familiar faces jumped up in unison. "Happy Birthday, Mione!"

She was touched by the kind gesture as she stared at the orange birthday cake with candles on top and the party streamers around the room.  Everyone took turns hugging her.  She really needed to boost her sagging spirits especially after her fight with Draco. She mumbled her heartfelt thanks and glared at Harry for tricking her.

"I'm sorry, Mione.  I didn't know how else to surprise you," Harry said with a smile.

Hermione laughed and slapped his arm. "And here I was thinking of poor Hedwig!"

Ron said to her, "Did you think we had forgotten about your birthday?"

"McGonagall said we could use the common room for a 'private' gathering so we aren't breaking any rules.  Go on, make a wish," Ginny urged.

Hermione smiled at her friends and closed her eyes. "I wish…"

_I wish he were here._

Slowly, she opened her eyes, half expecting to see Draco standing in front of her. 

_He would never show up._

She quickly hid her disappointment with a smile.  She was pleasantly surprised to see Lavendar, Parvati, Neville and Luna there too as they talked about things and events in the wizard world, making her forget her problems. It was almost midnight when they cleared up the common area after the party.

"I could send you back to your place," offered Harry. "Ron wouldn't mind if I borrowed his car for a while."

Hermione paused for a moment but decided the company would be appreciated. "Sure."

It was a cool night and the moon was shining brightly as they took a slow drive past the calm lake towards Hogsmeade.

"Mione, you seem awfully quiet.  Is something wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Oh, it's nothing – just worried about my studies. I haven't been able to concentrate lately," she lied, averting his gaze.

"I want you to know that I'll be there for you as you have for me.  I doubt I would have made it without you… and Ron," said Harry.

She smiled gratefully and nodded.  Harry hadn't had strange and frightening dreams since the Dark Lord's crushing defeat in their final year.  Perhaps his only regret was not being able to banish Voldemort to his eternal hell.

Hermione shivered at the memory of their duel on the treacherous slopes of Ben Nevis as bolts of light flew from their wands. Even she could barely defeat the Death-eaters due to her inexperience when Ginny came to her rescue.  They hugged each other on the windy plateau as they watched in terror as Harry fought against the evil one.  Luckily, Dumbledore's powerful incantations strengthened Harry and had in some way, saved his life.  Though he managed to defeat Voldemort, many wizards were slain in battle.  The Dark Lord had gone but she knew Harry still worries of the day he has to face him again.

After Voldemort's defeat, the wizard world had elevated him to celebrity status – he was young, not bad-looking and a hero.  Everywhere he went the media and fans descended on him like bees to honey.  They wanted to know everything about Wonder Boy; what he wore, what he ate, which girl he was dating…

_Harry has bigger problems to deal with,_ she thought. 

"Actually…there is something that needs to be done," she said, smiling mischievously.

Harry's thick eyebrows creased into a frown.  "Huh? What is that?"

"Well, a certain Gryffindor girl you know is hoping you might ask her out for a date," she declared.

"What!" Suddenly, Harry slammed on the brakes and the car screeched to a halt in front of her flat.

"Harry!" she shouted as her hands instinctively grabbed the dashboard. "What's the matter with you?"

She could tell Harry was embarrassed as he stammered, "I…I…didn't know you were interested in me in THAT way…"

Stunned by his gross misinterpretation, she burst into giggles.  Harry could be utterly clueless sometimes.  "Heavens, no!  You and I both know that lovers don't make the best of friends. You are my best friend, Harry. I mean the OTHER Gryffindor girl."

She recalled her less than amicable break up with Ron some years back.  He hadn't spoken to her for a while thereafter until Ginny and Harry decided to patch things between them. Now, he seemed to have gotten over their separation but sometimes there were those awkward moments.

Realization flashed on his face. "Oh."

"She has been waiting for you to notice her for a long time," Hermione said as she got out of the car. "Goodnight, Harry."

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of steely gray eyes watched the both of them from her bedroom window.

The sound of her door opening caught her by surprise.

"Draco…"

Draco's eyes moved from her to the picture hanging on the wall behind her, showing no expression.  She flew into his arms and said, "I didn't know you were here."

"Would you rather I didn't come?" his voice was cold and hard.

She pulled back and stared at him.  "No. I didn't say that."

"What was Scarhead doing with you?" he demanded.

"Nothing! He just offered to send me home," she replied in confusion.

He knew that they were friends. Did he expect that to change? 

But Draco remained closed to her. 

"Fine."  She had had enough of his moods and was about to turn around and leave when a cold hand gripped her and pulled her back into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Let go!" she shouted at him.

"I knew it would come to this. You didn't waste time finding a 'replacement' to warm your bed," he said accusingly.

Hermione glared at him, angered by his scathing remark.  "What? What are you talking about?"

"Tell me you don't love him."

"I don't understand…"

Draco took a deep breath and said in a weary voice, "That you don't love Potter."

Hermione froze.

_How dare he taunt me and ridicule my feelings!  _

Sinking into a chair, she whispered, "I love you, Draco…I love you."

After a long silence, he knelt in front of her and said, "Hermione, we could leave England, go far away and visit the places we've never seen…"

Hermione stared at Draco, sort of puzzled by the desperate tone in his voice. What exactly was he trying to say? He smiled at her and she finally saw the wistful light in his grey eyes. Body language, the shifting tones in his voice, and the words he'd said earlier indicated that something was very wrong.

"Draco, you're frightening me," she begged softly.

He reached out and pulled his wife into his arms. "I'm sorry. Forget it. Come to bed."

Then sweeping Hermione off her feet, he carried her to their bedroom.  Slowly without a word, he undressed her and laid her on the bed.  Hermione studied his profile as he stripped off his clothes and stood naked in front of her, a beautiful Adonis.  She shuddered from the memory of the feel of his muscles toned from many years of quidditch training. 

He climbed into bed next to her and drew the covers up.  Finally back in his embrace after a long torturing absence, her heart rejoiced and all misunderstandings were forgotten.  Wrapping her hands around him, she whispered, "Draco, I missed you."

Exhaling a rough hiss, Draco claimed her mouth, tracing her lips with his tongue.  The kissing became ravenous as he pinned her down with his body.

Hermione guided his hands to her breasts and moaned when he began to fondle them.  His delicious mouth took over where his hands left off.  Heat had pooled between her legs and spread through her body.  Writhing in painful pleasure, she pressed his head into her bosom, craving more.

She was drowning in a whirlwind of sensations as Draco began exploring every inch of her as if imprinting her body into his mind.  He left a trail of hot kisses down her body until he reached between her legs. Instinctively, she parted them and whimpered as he dipped a finger into her. Hermione opened her eyes and saw a man hungry for her as he leaned forward and started to nuzzle her sex.

Hermione felt his tongue flicking faster and faster on her sensitive nub until vibrations rippled through her.  Draco was ruthless in his pursuit of pleasure and he showed no mercy as he kept his pace offering constant stimulation. A guttural cry of approval escaped her lips as wave after wave of orgasm washed over her, each stronger than the one before. She was shaking so hard that Draco had to hold her. He reached up and kissed her gently this time.

Hermione clutched the sheets; her body tensed again responding to his kisses.  She had expected him to take her but he seemed to have a different agenda. Bidding his time, he said hoarsely, "No, wait. I want to see your face by moonlight."

Grabbing her arms, he pulled her up from the bed and let her legs straddle his body.  He carried her to the window.  Hermione didn't realize how beautiful she was to him, her body bathed with the light of the moon as she leaned back and held the window's edge.  With his hands on her hips, he lowered her unto his bobbing manhood. She gasped, as she was not accustomed to making love on the windowsill.  He grunted as she began to move, creating sweet friction as she set the rhythm. She too was losing it as her legs tightened around his hips, burying him deep inside her as fingers dug into his back.  He watched her with desire-drugged eyes and with an anguished cry he thrust upward and spilled into her. 

ooooo

Draco lay quietly in bed with Hermione wrapped up in his arms.  He didn't envision they would come to this.  He never thought their separation could hurt so much.  How could he tell her the horrible news that beset him just a few weeks back? Closing his eyes, he could remember the day vividly.  He was on his way to London when he received an owl from his mother. It simply read -

_Come home._

Two words -- that could only mean that something was wrong.  Normally, Narcissa would wait until he got back to the Mansion in the morning before telling him the news. He stepped into the Mansion and was quickly ushered into the study by the house elf.  In the dimly lit study, he saw his mother sitting calmly in the chair.

"Mother," he greeted her.

Narcissa turned and stood up. "Draco, your father's here."

_Father?_

Draco's brows furrowed in confusion. _When was he released from Azkaban?_

"Draco," a familiar voice called from a dark corner of the room. Lucius Malfoy emerged from the shadows with a sinister smile.

"Father."

"I suppose you are wondering how I got out – it's amazing what Polyjuice Potion can do.  The Dark Lord has summoned me to his side so I won't stay long," Lucius said. Then, pulling a gold chest out of the drawer, he took out a ring bearing the Malfoy coat of arms.  "Before I go, I want you to wear this, Draco.  It's time you took over the Malfoy household."

Draco stared at the ring his father gave him. Without a word, Lucius slipped it on his finger.

"That's my son.  I hear you're spending a lot of time in Hogsmeade," Lucius said. 

He looked up sharply at his father as panic rose in his heart.  He must not find out about Hermione.  

"Draco, why are you so quiet? Have you nothing to say to your father?"

"I'm pleased you are out of prison, Father. I've been keeping up appearances with the wizard world," he said with a wavering voice.   

"I'm pleased to hear that.  We need the support of pureblood families once the Dark Lord returns.  Speaking of which, how's the wedding arrangements with Ms. Parkinson?" Lucius asked.

"It's being taken care of," Narcissa quickly replied, shooting a warning look at her son.

Lucius seemed satisfied with the answer. Then, turning to his son, he said, "Don't let your mother and me down. Your initiation to become one of us will be arranged."

Draco watched from his bedroom window as Lucius departed for the Dark Lord's lair with his faithful followers in the pouring rain. He sank to the floor and covered his face in despair.  He was used to doing things his way.  Now with his father rescued from Azkaban, his entire world had changed. He knew he could not be with Hermione any more.  He could never sacrifice her life for a few precious moments together.  His father had many spies and sooner or later, he would find out about them.  Lucius would rather have her killed than let his son take a muggle wife and tarnish the Malfoy name.

That night, he had come to her flat wondering why he needed to see her.  The time for his initiation would be soon.  Perhaps he owed her that much or more importantly, he needed her forgiveness and understanding but the sight of Scarhead riled him.  It was a bitter pill to watch them together – bitter that he could not share her future and happiness the way Scarhead could.

Having her for the few precious months made him realize more than ever how much she meant to him -- she had been his angel, his heaven.  This life she had built in Hogwarts was all she knew and loved.  To take that away would be to condemn her to a life of fear and unhappiness.  He didn't want to be the one to wield the knife, he couldn't.  He loved her too much and he poured out his heart and soul to her that night in an act of desperation for he knew he would be gone tomorrow.

TBC


	8. Revelations Part 1

A/N: The first part of the finale. 

**Chapter 8 – Revelations Part 1**

Thick mists wafted through the dark forest as the moon glowed faintly behind gnarled trees. The cold harsh wind wailed through them like a banshee and Draco shivered fearfully.  

_Where am I?_ he wondered. He didn't recall taking any excursions into the forest. 

A light in a distance attracted his attention.  He then saw the back of a silver-haired figure kneeling in front of a stone grotto.  Draco recognized the man -- Father! 

_What is he doing here?_

Draco crept closer and hid behind some thorn bushes.  Lucius' head was bowed low as he lamented, "Master, we need you.  Ever since you have departed from us, we have been hunted and banished from our homes.  Without you, we are lost.  Hear my cry, Master!"

The ground suddenly shook and the cold stone rolled aside by itself revealing a skeletal figure in hibernation.  Draco's blood ran cold as he saw a worm-infested body rouse from his sleep and stared at Lucius with glowing red eyes. 

_It's impossible…Voldemort is alive!_

"Lucius, my faithful servant.  Why do you call to me? My time has not come," Voldemort said, exhaling with difficulty.

"Master, many of our supporters have begun to lose hope and have deserted us.  You are the only one they will listen to and obey.  You must rise now to lead us," said Lucius.

Voldemort became silent.  "Long have I slept in this decaying body…my people need me." Turning to Lucius, he asked, "Do you love me Lucius?"

"Yes, I do," Lucius answered, looking albeit shocked and perturbed.

"Then are you prepared to do my will?"

"Yes, Master."

Voldemort curled his skeletal fingers into fists. "At last! Immortality is mine. My wand..."

With trembling hands, Lucius passed the precious wand to his master.  The dark wizard lifted it and began chanting in an ancient language.  A strange purple mist shot out from his wand and circled Lucius like a mystical rope.

"Lucius Malfoy, prepare to deliver your children's children to me.  Your blood will flow through mine and I shall live in you and all your generations!"

The mists stabbed Lucius in the heart and his body went into violent spasms as he cried out and crumpled to the ground.  Draco almost wanted to run to his father when he suddenly felt an invisible power smothering him.  He felt as if his blood was on fire and his skin was burning up. 

Unable to move, he let out a frantic scream and everything started spinning…

ooooo

Draco woke up in his own bed in Malfoy Mansion drenched with cold sweat.  He had been having this disturbing dream over and over again.  A sudden knock on the door made him jump.  He cursed softly as Crane walked in.

"Madame Lestrange is here to see you, Master. She's waiting in your study," he said.  Draco took a deep breath and walked into his study to meet his aunt. She had not appeared at the Mansion since being on the Auror's wanted list.  Usually, she would owl ahead before her arrival but this time she appeared unexpectedly.

_What did she want from him?_

Bellatrix Lestrange rose from her seat to greet him. He noticed her long wispy hair had turned from black to streaks of gray and her thin appearance made her look almost brittle.

"Aunt Bella. What brings you here at this odd hour?" 

 "Draco, dear." Bellatrix had a sinister smile on her lips as she hugged him. "I'm so happy for you."

"Really?" Draco cocked his eyebrow with mild bemusement. "Why should you be happy for me? I haven't done anything." 

"Oh, but you will!" she said, excitement twinkling in her green eyes. "I have been pestering Lucius to initiate you into our group for a long time."  

Draco's smile faded.

"You will be an important part of our Master's plan to return to our world."

Draco frowned as Bellatrix's revelations were eerily similar to his dreams.  _Could it be real?_ 

"Thank you, Aunt Bella.  I shall not let our Master down," he said deadpanned. 

"Well, hurry up! Take your cloak. The others are waiting," she said.

They had apparated to a place called Boscastle in Cornwall.  He had heard of this place many times from his father.  The thick mists and jagged coastline that surrounded the castle was a perfect hideout for Death-eaters on the run from the Ministry's Aurors.  The spiral stone staircase led them to a small room fully lit by candles.  Inside, a group of Death-eaters had assembled in a semi-circle.  There were werewolves, dementors and other dark creatures among them, presumably friends of his father.

"Bring the girl!" she commanded.  A door at the end of the room opened -- two men led a thin girl out and threw her at Draco's feet.  He guessed she was no more than eighteen years of age but something struck him about this girl; the color of her hair, the same frizzy curls and brown eyes.

"Hermione!" Draco wanted to scream but he couldn't move. It wasn't her but she looked so similar to his wife that he was shaken to the core. 

"Help me," she pleaded with large teary eyes but he remained cold, expressionless.

He watched helplessly as the other Death-eaters hovered above her. It was bloodlust frenzy as hands tore at her robes and violated her body as blood dripped from her wounds turning the ground red. In his mind, he saw what the Death-eaters would do to Hermione if they caught her.

"It is time.  Do it now, Draco," Bellatrix ordered.

Draco swallowed hard as he stared at his aunt.  With a trembling hand, he pointed the wand at the girl and mouthed the words, _"Avada Kedavra."_

A blinding flash flew from his wand and hit the girl.  The incredible surge of power through his veins was overwhelming -- he could hear her heartbeat grow faint as life drained from her body. She didn't scream as she turned her head and stared sadly at him.  
  
"Draco…" she whispered his name and fell lifeless.

The sound of the Death-eaters cheering sickened him. He felt no pain as Bellatrix carved the Dark Mark on his arm.  The initiation was complete.

Back in the mansion, he stumbled into the bathroom. Turning on the tap, he washed his face many times. He stared at his reflection in the mirror as he braced against the side of the sink, feeling the bile rise in the back of his throat.  He had killed a girl by using an unforgivable curse – the blood of the innocent had tainted his hands.

He heard his bathroom door open but he kept his eyes shut.  Slowly he raised his head and met her eyes in the mirror.  She was wearing a clingy black lacy nightgown that hardly covered her breasts. It was blatantly obvious what she was here for.

"What do you want, Pansy?" he snapped.

"How did you like the nice twist in the initiation?" she said with a smile. "She looks a lot like the mudblood Granger, which makes it all the better."

Draco stared at her with disdain as she threw her head back and laughed.  "Have you said enough?"

"I didn't come here to talk.  I came here to welcome you into Voldemort's exclusive group," she said in a seductive voice as she sidled up next to him.  She reached up and kissed him hungrily.

He flinched as if electrified by her touch and caught her hand before it wandered further down his body.  "Go away," he warned as his grip tightened around her fragile wrist, keeping the distance between them.

Pansy winced in pain as tears started to well up in her eyes but Draco refused to play her game.  He pushed her aside roughly and fled the house.

ooooo

From the balcony of her flat, Hermione watched the moonlit sky.  It was a warm summer's night and she had been having this odd feeling all day.  Her heart was troubled – it had been five days since they last saw each other and Draco still hadn't replied any of her owls.

Please, please tell me where you are tonight… 

She hoped to find her answers in the stars but they told her nothing. A sudden gust of wind blew through her bedroom window and the curtains fluttered.  She sensed someone was watching her and scanned the surrounding area but there was no one there.  Sighing, she shrugged off the sensation and went inside.  Hermione sat on the bed and stared at the empty space beside her.  Wiping a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek, she drew the pillow that Draco had slept on into her chest, breathing in his scent and closed her eyes.

It was getting harder and harder to face each day alone.

The next day, Hermione was with Ginny in Diagon Alley. They stopped by the bookstore and she noticed Ginny was looking through some travel books.  She had suggested that they should take a trip to the French Riviera for the summer – Harry and Ron had indicated their interest in the trip.  "I don't know," Hermione said pensively.

"Come on, it will be fun!"

"I'll let you know soon, I promise," replied Hermione.  _A change of environment would be nice,_ she thought as they walked down the busy street when they almost bumped into Pansy Parkinson and Milicent Bulstrode.

"Well, Well, Well, isn't that Hermione Granger, the mudblood witch?" Pansy's eyes were blazing angrily while Milicent scowled.

Before she could answer, Ginny had stepped in between them and warned, "Pansy, you should mind your own business and go before I make you sorry."

"Hiding behind a junior witch now are you, Granger? Are you afraid of us?" she sneered and Milicent laughed.

"No I'm not afraid of you," she said calmly and stepped from behind Ginny.  "Come Ginny, let's go." 

Hermione could tell Pansy had expected a confrontation but she refused to stand up to the challenge. "Beware, mudblood, your days are numbered," she heard Pansy shout and shivered.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea overcame her and she nearly stumbled. Bracing herself against the wall, she threw up in the bushes.

"Mione?"

She looked up miserably at Ginny as she quickly came to her side and gently patted her back.  "Are you all right?  Maybe you should see Pomfrey."

"No," she said, leaning against the wall for support.  "I just need to rest for a while." 

"You could use my room if you like," Ginny offered, looking very concerned for her. "Let's get back to the school."

Hermione smiled gratefully and spent the rest of the day resting in Ginny's room. The queasy feeling was beginning to occur almost every other day. She hadn't felt so weak and tired before.   

"Are you sure you don't want to sit this lesson out, Granger?" Senior Auror, Nymphadora Tonks asked in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Tonks is right…you do look very pale today," added Harry, giving her a sympathetic look.

"No, I'm fine," she insisted. She had prepared for this class all week.  They were learning new deflecting spells in DADA class.  A slight mistake could cause the victim to suffer intolerable pain. Concentration was of utmost importance.

"All right, Granger.  You will partner Potter.  Each will take their turn in casting and deflecting the spells we have just learned today," Tonks declared as the trainees took their places.

Harry looked at her and shrugged.  "Here we go."

Wielding their wands, they began to practice the deflecting spells in the open field.  She knew the spells by heart and was eager to try them out.  Before she could proceed, everything suddenly became hazy.  She saw a flash of light leave his wand but she could not do anything.  The spell hit her at full force, sending her hurtling a few meters away.  Hermione lay in a crumpled heap unable to move.

"Mione!" she heard Harry shout before she lost consciousness.

ooooo

Harry watched in horror as the spell flew and hit Hermione in a blinding flash.

_No!_

He raced to her side and felt her pulse -- she was still breathing.  "Mione, are you all right?"

She merely smiled at him then, her eyes glazed over and fell limp.  Panic rose in his heart as he lifted her in his arms and rushed to the infirmary.  "Hold on, Mione," he said as he gently laid her on the bed.

Madam Pomfrey quickly administered medi-magic to her. 

"How is she?" Harry asked.

"A little shaken but she'll be fine."

He breathed a sigh of relief.  Luckily, Tonks had cautioned against using the full spell – otherwise, Hermione could have been mortally wounded.

"Can I stay with Hermione?" he pleaded, ignoring the whispers among the other students.

The medi-witch looked sternly at him and said, "You should leave, all of you.  Hermione needs her rest."

Everyone was chased out of the infirmary but Madam Pomfrey had a concerned look on her face.  There was something she was not telling him.  _What could it be?_

At the Great Hall, Harry hardly touched his food as his thoughts were on Hermione.

"It's not your fault, Harry," Ron said, giving him a nudge.

He looked at Ron and sighed.  "I should've been more vigilant."

"Nobody wanted this to happen," added Ginny as she gave him a sympathetic nod. "You can't blame yourself.  Hermione has been behaving rather odd these days and she refuses even to talk to me."

Ginny and Ron had noticed the change in her too, as if the light in her eyes was taken away leaving behind an empty shell.  Despite his friends' urgings, he still felt guilty for hurting Hermione.

In the evening, he crept into the infirmary to see her and heard her quiet sobs behind the curtains. "I'm sorry, Mione.  I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered.

"Harry?"

A hand reached out and pulled aside the curtains.  "Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked, wiping away her tears as she sat up on her bed.

"I came to apologize…"

"It's not your fault, Harry.  I was unprepared and I deserve to be hit by the spell," she said rather sheepishly.  "Don't worry about me.  Madam Pomfrey said I'd be fine in a day or two. You should go before she comes back."

"I'll see you tomorrow," he told her.

"Most definitely," she replied with a wan smile.

ooooo

At the table in her room, Hermione penned a message under candlelight–

_"I need to see you.  It's important. HG"_

She rolled the message and tied it to the owl's feet.  "Fly. Fly swift and quick," she whispered as she watched the owl disappear into the night.  Hermione was afraid – she didn't expect that this would happen… 

Hermione felt very much better after resting in the infirmary under the watchful eye of Poppy Pomfrey.  She was about to pack her things when Madam Pomfrey came to her.  "Granger…Hermione, do you have a minute? I'd like to speak to you about something important."

"Of course."

"You should sit down," she said grimly.

Hermione was puzzled by Pomfrey's sudden concern for her. She thought the effects of the spell were gone and she was completely healed. 

"Hermione, you have not been eating regularly and I imagine you must be under tremendous stress right now but you have to consider your child's well-being," she began.

_My child? I have a child… I HAVE A CHILD! _

She saw Pomfrey's mouth moving but she couldn't comprehend the words. "Huh? What did you just say?"

"Did you know you're pregnant?" Pomfrey asked again.

"N…No, I didn't," Hermione stammered a reply.  A gamut of emotions ranging from joy to despair hit her as she realized the nauseous feeling; the irrational behavior and tiredness were caused by her pregnancy.

Madam Pomfrey patted her shoulder and pulled out a paper file from her robe. "Here are the results of the pregnancy test.  I thought I should let you know before speaking with Dumbledore and your parents."

ooooo

The pregnancy test couldn't be wrong but she had to be sure.  Taking out the results from her drawer, she looked at it again, the word screamed 'POSITIVE'.  Hermione buried her face in her hands desolately.

_What have I done?  My parents will kill me.  Harry and Ron will definitely kill him.  What am I to do? I'm so confused._ 

Letting out a long sigh, she sank down on the bed. It won't be long before her clothes became too tight and she won't be able to hide her condition any longer.  She ran a hand through her tangled tresses and burrowed into the pillows.  _Draco…_

A sudden knock on the door made her jump.  "Hermione! Are you in there?"

She recognized the voice to be Ron's and hastily hid the test results under her bed.  Just as he stepped into the room, Hermione stood up and smiled.  "Hi, Ron…what's the matter?"

Ron didn't seem to notice her trepidation as he said excitedly. "We are going to London with Tonks…on a real Auror's assignment!"

"What?" Hermione was confused. "But Ron, we are not prepared for this. It's too dangerous."

"Don't worry.  Tonks said it'll be a routine patrol," Ron replied. "I know you wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this. C'mon."

Hermione reluctantly agreed and followed them.  Two other senior Aurors accompanied them as they walked the streets of London.  Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary despite an earlier report that there were Death-eater sightings nearby.

They were about to return to the Ministry when a loud scream was heard.  Tonks and the two senior Aurors ran ahead to the site followed by Harry, Ron and Hermione in their wake.  The scene in front of them was a gruesome one – five Death-eaters surrounded a helpless man who was writhing on the ground.  They were about to drag him away when Tonks and her fellow Aurors descended on the unsuspecting Death-eaters scattering them with the _'confundus'_ spell. 

Harry and Ron took out their wands and gave chase while Hermione ran to the injured man's side.  "Are you all right?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady as she put pressure on his bleeding head.

"Y..yes, thank you," the stranger stammered. 

"Don't worry. We'll get you to St. Mungo's soon," she reassured him.

Suddenly, the man's eyes widened with fear.  "Death-eater behind you…"

Hermione felt a cold chill run down her spine as the man's eyes rolled back and passed out.  Harry and Ron had disappeared down the alley and she was alone.  She kept very still and heard the fluttering of robes in the wind. 

_They have come back for him…or did they come back for me?_

Beads of sweat were beginning to form on her forehead as she held her wand tightly.  She was at a disadvantage – the enemy could easily take her out with '_avada kedavra_' before she could even wield her wand. 

Hermione didn't envision her life would end like this, but her baby…her innocent baby.  The thought made her tremble with fear as she waited for her enemy to make the first move.

But he didn't…her brows creased into a frown.  _What was he up to?_

She slowly stood up, careful not to make any sudden moves and turned around.

A tall hooded figure stood a few feet away. They stood silently in the street facing each other. The Death-eater's eyes glowed like fire as he raised his wand. Suddenly a blinding flash came out from nowhere and hit the enemy in the chest.  Everything happened so fast that she began to feel dizzy.  A gray smoke screen had engulfed her and strong arms spirited her away from the scene.

The familiar feel of his body pressed against hers and the scent of his cologne could only be none other but Draco.  She smiled and hugged him tighter. When they came to a secluded place, he put her down and said, "You're safe now."

It had begun to rain and they found a small shelter under a row of shops.  "Draco, how did you know I was here?" she asked.

He pulled away from her embrace and his eyes were cold and hard.  "I am one of them."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. "What are you saying?"

He rolled up his sleeve and showed her the Dark Mark on his arm. "That's how I knew there was going to be a raid tonight."

She gasped in horror -- pain, turmoil, despair and anger coursed through her. This was all too much as she bit her lower lip, trying to control her raging emotions.

_Why did you have to choose this path?_

_Was everything we had only a dream?_

_You're not like them -_

_You're not a killer_

Draco, we have a baby… 

"Why?" she demanded, her voice wavering with anger.

"I have no other choice," was his answer. "It's my destiny."

Hermione was adamant. "No! That's not true. You had a choice and you chose to be one of them!"

A sudden clash of thunder interrupted them and Draco was about to leave in the rain when she ran after him and shouted, "Stop!"

He turned around and was surprised to see her wand pointed at him.

"I cannot let you go."

Draco cocked one eyebrow in mock amusement. "You're doing this for yourself or for the Ministry?"

"I have beaten you before and I will do it again," she warned. It was easier when she had hated him the last time.

"That was because I let you," came his arrogant reply.

"Bullshit!' she swore and launched herself at him.

Their sparring was fluid and fast as she tried to defeat him with her superior knowledge of spells.  Draco began to have trouble deflecting her onslaught.  A misjudged parry was all it took when a stray spell hit his right shoulder and he cursed loudly as his wand fell to the ground in a clatter.  Hermione stood in shock at his bleeding shoulder.__

_What have I done?_

She had to fight every muscle in her body not to run to him. She stood riveted to the ground as the rain hid her tears well.

_I won't let you see me cry…_

"You were always the better wizard," he whispered as he staggered to his feet.

Suddenly, she heard some voices coming their way – it had to be Harry and the other Aurors. Immediately she turned to Draco but he had disapparated from the scene.

TBC


	9. Revelations Part 2

**Chapter 9 – Revelations Part 2**

"Hermione!"

She gasped and turned to look dazedly at Harry and Ron. Tonks and the other Aurors followed in their wake.

"Hermione, we were worried about you," said Harry.

"Yeah, we thought the Death-eaters took you away," Ron added.

"I'm fine," she lied. "I was chasing a Death-eater but he got away."

"Let's get out of the rain before we catch a cold.  I think there's enough adventure for tonight," Tonks announced as they went back to the Ministry.

That night Hermione tossed and turned in her bed as frustration roiled her stomach.  Hagrid's ominous words came back to her -- "When a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore."

_She could've turned him over to the Ministry but she didn't…_

Her heart was torn but she felt no pain or sadness. She felt numb -- she wanted to hate him but all she felt was only gaping emptiness. Closing her eyes, she remembered their short-lived happiness. They were never meant to be--their relationship had all the telltale signs of a doomed love. Draco couldn't shake his destiny as much as she wanted to believe he could.  She had been too stubborn to see it coming. Now the only thing that mattered was her unborn child. 

ooooo

In the dark of the night, Draco had secretly visited Hermione, watching her.  She had been crying alone again.  Many a time, he had wanted to turn away but his heart refused to let go. 

One day, he had come by and noticed something had changed.  He moved in for a closer look – hanging precariously on the window's edge, trying to see what she was doing.  It was the first time he had dared venture so close to her.  The room light was on and the curtains fluttered softly in the wind.  He was surprised to see her packing her things into boxes.  _No, it can't be…she's leaving!_

"Mione, are you in there?"

Draco became tense when he recognized Scarhead's voice.  He saw Hermione jump up and opened the door. "Harry," she said with a big smile as she hugged him. "Come in. I'll make some tea."

"Thanks…um, I just heard from Ginny that you're leaving England," he said with a note of agitation.

"I've always wanted to visit the United States – see what's it like out there," she replied nonchalantly as she continued her packing.

"What about Hogwarts, your parents, your friends?" he asked and reached out to stop her. "Mione, something must've happened for you to leave so suddenly.  I'm your best friend – you can talk to me."

Hermione sighed and sat down on the bed. "I wish I could but none of it matters now.  I need to sort this out by myself…"

Draco became increasingly uncomfortable especially when Harry held her hand yet he couldn't tear his eyes away. 

"Mione, it's okay.  I may have overstepped my boundaries this time," he said and gave her a reassuring look. "You know you don't have to go through this alone."

She looked up at him and gave a hint of a smile. "Thanks."

Harry stared at Hermione and touched her cheek.  Sighing wistfully, she clasped his hand and buried her face in his palm. Draco held his breath when he saw Harry pulling her into his arms. "I could stay if you want."

Jealousy and anger stirred in his heart.  He should be the one with Hermione, not Scarhead!

His shoulder injury started to throb from the strain and he let go, tumbling into the bushes below.

"What was that?" he heard Hermione say.

Harry pushed aside the curtains and stared out the window.  "It's probably a cat."

"Harry," she said. "I'll be all right, really.  Besides I have so many things to do tonight…"

"Well, you should get some rest too.  Ron and I will be there to see you off at the airport."

"Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Mione."

A sigh escaped his lips as he saw Harry leave Hermione's flat.  He stared up at the light from her room as it dimmed and whispered, "Good night, my angel."

In the solitude of his room, Draco lay on his bed staring at the ceiling.    

_It's time to let go_, his mind told him.

Growling in frustration, Draco punched his pillow and wept bitterly.

The next day a brown owl flew through his study and landed on a golden perch.  There was a message for him.  It read – "_Meet me at the Raven's Circle __8.00PM__ tonight. HG"_

As much as he wanted to ignore the message, he couldn't help thinking about it.  Draco became more and more restless as the shadows grew longer and the sun began its descent into the horizon. 

_If I don't go, I'll never see her again…_

That thought was enough to galvanize Draco into action as he grabbed his cloak. "Crane, get the car!" he shouted to his assistant. "I'm late!"

As he was about to leave, the study door burst open and Narcissa barged in, her expression severe. In her trembling hands was the message written to him by Hermione. Draco started -- she had seen it!

"Draco, what's the meaning of this?" she demanded, throwing the crumpled note on the floor.

"Mother, I don't have time," he said rather impatiently.

_"Petrificus!_" her shrill voice reverberated through the house. Draco froze in his tracks unable to move. 

Narcissa said evenly, "You're not going anywhere until you tell me the truth!"

ooooo

"Are you sure this is what you want Hermione?" Minerva McGonagall asked, disappointment clearly on her face.  
  
"Yes," she replied resolutely. Hermione knew the professor regarded her abilities highly even though she was muggleborn. It was impossible to stay here any more. She had to catch herself from drowning in despair if she remained here. It would take a while to heal from the pain but she knew she would have to get by on her own. Once her mind was made up, no one, not even Harry or Ron could persuade her otherwise.  
  
Harry and Ron were waiting anxiously outside McGonagall's office when she came out. They rushed to her side. "Mione!"

"Hi, don't you two have classes now?" she scolded them with a mocking tone but secretly glad they were here.  
  
"You are more important," Ron insisted.  
  
"That's very kind of you, Ron."   
  
Harry remained silent as she hugged Ron and wished him good luck. When it came to Harry's turn, he said to her, "We'll miss you."  
  
Hermione gave him a hug and kiss on his cheek. "Oh, don't you worry about me. You can go to Durmstrang now and study under the best Aurors."   
  
_At last he could achieve his dream and I won't hold him back._  
  
"No. I'm staying here and complete my tenure with Dumbledore. Hogwarts is as good as any training ground for Aurors."

"I thought you stayed because of me." She recalled him receiving the offer from Durmstrang and tearing it to shreds. He had a frustrated look on his face when he did it. The esteemed magical institute didn't accept muggleborns and he knew it.  
  
Harry laughed and pinched her nose. "Not everything is about you, Mione. Believe me. Come on, let us walk you to your car."

After all her luggage and books have been packed into the car, Hermione looked around the flat once more as the memory of happy times flashed in front of her.

"Mione, is there something you need?" Harry's voice interrupted her.

She shook her head and gave him a wistful smile. "No, there's nothing here left for me."

As she was about to shut the door, she saw a letter on her table -- an expensive paper and the Malfoy family coat of arms emblazoned on the cover.

The message read, _"Meet me at the Raven's Circle __8.00PM__ tonight. DM"_

Draco had replied to her owl and wanted to meet her.  Suddenly, hope sprang in her heart. If she told him she was with child, she could persuade him to leave with her -- they could run away together and be safe from the Death-eaters. 

"Harry, there's something I must do first," she said as she ran down the stairs.

"Mione, wait up.  Where are you going?" he called after her.

She smiled as her eyes darted towards the gate. "I…I'm going to London."

Bidding him a hasty goodbye Hermione ran off towards the train station.

ooooo

"Mother, release me…please."

Narcissa decided to banish the spell on hindsight and sat down in despair.  Feeling guilty, Draco decided to tell her the truth. "I won't lie to you anymore…I'm in love with Hermione Granger."

"The mudblood witch?" she was confused. "Is that why you didn't want to marry Pansy?"

"Yes."

Narcissa covered her face with her hand and lamented, "Oh, Draco…Draco. What will your father say?"

Draco remained silent.  He had never seen his mother so distraught before.

Suddenly, she looked straight at him and said, "You have to stop seeing her. Your wedding with Pansy Parkinson will go ahead as planned."

He shook his head. "I cannot do that, Mother.  Hermione and I are…married."

"What?" All colour drained from Narcissa's face as she gasped.

"We were handfasted as husband and wife last year. We've kept it a secret until now…"

"What were you thinking when you married that mudblood woman?" Narcissa screeched hysterically. "The consequences will be fatal for the both of you.  Voldemort will never let her live…"

"Voldemort will never find her!" Draco's voice was sharp.  Closing his eyes, he searched for patience as the clock ticked away.

Suddenly, he felt his mother's hand on his shoulder. "Draco, you don't mean…"

"Yes, mother.  I'm taking her away…far away from here where no one will ever find us," he answered resolutely. "I've made up my mind."

Narcissa gazed into her son's eyes for a long moment as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Then go and be happy," she whispered, giving her blessings.

"Thank you and goodbye."  Draco planted a kiss on his mother's cheek and rushed out the door.

ooooo

Evening came and lights dotted the Canary Wharf as she reached the Tower of London, an old and magical place. It was almost closing time when she climbed the stone steps to the top of the tower.  Hermione clutched her coat closer -- it was chilly when the winds blew, the cold caressing her skin.  There she waited…and waited. A black raven acknowledged her presence and flapped its wings.

Then she heard a crack behind her and whirled around to see who it was but there was no one there.  "Draco, is that you?" she whispered.

The silence was broken by hurried footsteps echoing through the walls.  Hermione was determined to follow them until she came to a dead end.  Some of the stones had given way and the area was undergoing some construction.

"_He won't come..."_ a disembodied voice crackled.

She turned around and saw a tall hooded figure appearing from behind the shadows. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Don't be afraid.  I'm an old friend," he said as he removed the hood revealing a semi-transparent, non-corporeal body.

Hermione was too shocked to move.  Despite his ghostly appearance, it was none other than Voldemort!

"But...but you're dead!"

"Au contraire, Ms. Granger. Ben Nevis was only a setback," he sneered. "The war is far from over."

She cringed and took a cautious step back as Voldemort floated nearer.

"You tricked me into coming here," she said and drew out her wand. "What do you want from me?"

"If I wanted to I would have killed you that night in London if not for Draco Malfoy's meddling but you're more useful to me alive. You see… you have something I want," he said as his eyes traveled to her abdomen.

Instantly, she covered her stomach from his offensive gaze. How did he know?

Voldemort suddenly laughed and his face became horribly twisted. "Long have I been trapped in another universe neither dead nor alive.  Malfoy offered me a chance to return to this world."

She gasped in terror, remembering Draco's treachery by joining the Death-eaters.   

As if reading her thoughts, he said, "I struck a deal with _Lucius_… Draco is only a pawn in my scheme."

"Why me?"

"You are a powerful witch…although you are born a muggle but your magic is strong.  This child of a pureblood and a muggle will be a vessel for my return."

"Stay away from me," she cried, looking franticly for a way to escape.

"There's nowhere you can run. I WILL have your child." 

"No!"  She turned towards the edge of the precipice and wanted to jump. She would rather die than to give up her child to Voldemort.

Hermione screamed as he grabbed her hair and pulled her back from the ledge – his ghost-like hands wrapped around her neck as mists swirled around her.  She stared at his glowing eyes, so hypnotized that she could not look away.

"No one will hear you…no one will help you," he hissed, leaning close to her. "…surrender to me." 

She could feel his cold lips touching hers and immediately squeezed her eyes shut. She kicked and struggled with all her might to prevent his violation of her. Her throat was gagging as his slithery tongue wormed its way into her throat and down her stomach.  Hermione felt as if her whole body was on fire as Voldemort's body vaporized and emptied into her mouth.

Hermione's cries shattered the silence as she felt her body thrust up into the air. Sparks of light almost blinded her as the convulsions stopped and she fell to the ground once more.

_Must not…let him…take…my baby…_

She forced herself to crawl to the precipice, her body getting weaker.  It won't be long before Voldemort fully possessed her…

_He must not win._

With her last breath, she pushed off and plunged into the darkness below.

ooooo

Draco arrived at the Raven's Circle and looked franticly around for Hermione. He glanced at his watch and the time showed 8.30PM.

_Had she gone?_ He thought in despair. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed.

_It was too late._

"Draco," said a familiar voice as a figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Hermione," he exclaimed and ran to her, hugging and kissing her. "I thought I lost you.  I shouldn't have left you.  You are all I have now.  Let's go away together. We'll start over again."

She pulled back and looked lovingly at him. "I want so much to be with you.  Take me home to a place where there's no more pain and sorrow."

"I love you," he said, pulling her into his arms again.

Hermione smiled as she hugged him back and slowly, her eyes started to change into glowing red orbs.

"I love you too."

The End 

A/N: Thank you all for your encouraging reviews.  I am working on a sequel for this story which I hope to post soon. 


End file.
